


Redefine

by PatientA



Series: RE [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: VH正劇向Rewrite 的第二部『』內是蛇語
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: RE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Wedge+1

**Author's Note:**

> VH正劇向  
> Rewrite 的第二部  
> 『』內是蛇語

致 Tom，我最親愛的學生，

久疏來信，近來還好嗎？這幾日英國已開始轉冷，但我相信法國仍十分明媚——要我說那裡一直只有時尚、美食與氣候可取

Tom，請容我依然稱呼你為Tom——一點屬於老教授的特權——我已耳聞你以新的名字活動，但在我心目中你永遠是我最優秀的Slytherin學生，Tom Riddle。

身為你以前的院長，我十分欣慰你在法國的事業蒸蒸日上，我不得不承認如今我很難堅持自己當初的看法：你留在英國會大有成就。畢竟現在英國的黑巫師猖獗，而你當初的決定顯然更有遠見，如今法國魔法界大部分的勢力都已被你收入麾下，甚至英國不少你過往的追隨者仍然站在你這邊，你的影響力早已超越了區區英國政界能帶給你的高度。

啊，不提這些老生常談了，你如今擁有的成就早已不需要我的認可，我今日會寫信給你，是想與你分享一件有趣的事情。

前一陣子Hogwarts剛迎接了一批新生，我注意到了一個分入Gryffindor的女孩，才沒幾個月我便明白了，她是我教的學生裡數一數二聰明的孩子——當然，還比不上你那麼聰明就是了——她活潑且迷人，在魔藥學上有著極其出色的天賦，分在Gryffindor實在是個遺憾，我覺得她更該進入Slytherin，我必須說，她有這個資質，她甚至有雙迷人的綠眼睛⋯⋯

我講了這麼多你多半要開始嫌煩了吧！但我相信你肯定會對她感興趣的，因為她的名字是Lily Evans。沒錯，Evans！這麼多年以後這個謎又回到了我們的面前，自從Harris Evans在英國失蹤之後，便再也沒有聽過Evans家族的消息了，我知道你一直在打聽他們的下落，即便到了法國也沒有放棄，而我原先以為，Lily會是我們這麼多年所等待的答案。

當初看到新生名單的時候我幾乎忍不住要寄信給你，但遺憾的是，Tom，與其讓你從你的朋友們那裡得到讓人失望的消息，我想我不如寫信告訴你這件事情的結果吧——Lily Evans來自一個完全的麻瓜家族。是的，即便那個女孩極其優秀，讓我一度深信她來自純血家庭，真相卻截然相反，那女孩是個完完全全的麻瓜後裔，她甚至在遇到巫師之前都不知道有魔法社會存在。為了進一步確認，我甚至向她打聽過了，她也沒有任何在法國的遠親，很遺憾，她只是恰巧擁有Evans的姓氏而已。我如今也不得不這麼想，也許在經歷過戰爭之後，Evans家已經沒有任何人逃脫出來，我們想尋求的答案不過是歷史中微不足道的一筆。

想必是因為年紀大了，不知不覺便感傷了起來，但你尚且不用記掛，我還沒到該退休的年紀，你之前請求協助的事情，我已處理妥當——相信你很快便會聽到耳語，你從學生時代起就格外消息靈通。

最後，一個微不足道的小願望，希望你在忙碌之於不忘跟以前的老院長保持聯繫，我一直都很期待聽到你的近況。

隨信再附上一個小禮物，上次你送我的生日禮物實在是太破費了，雖然我必須承認我十分喜歡。

你誠摯的 院長 Horace Slughorn

* * *

Harry還記得自己第一次見到那個男人的時候，冬天還沒走遠，庭院裡的繡球花含苞待放，他也仍然常常被鎖在儲藏間裡。

那天，先是刺耳的門鈴聲穿過長廊，正在廚房泡茶的Petunia阿姨放下手上的茶葉罐子，向正在擦拭碗盤的Harry使了一個眼色，他匆忙把盤子放回流理台上，跳下墊高用的凳子，跑向碗櫥的方向。

在他匆匆經過客廳的時候，他瞥見正翻看著報紙的Vernon姨丈皺起眉頭，在那張肥碩的臉上眯起那對小眼睛，顯然對於假日未經預約的鈴聲感到警惕。

至於Harry的表哥Dudley，則專注地盯著電視上的卡通節目，並沒有因為訪客的到來而停下把零食塞進嘴巴裡的動作。黑髮男孩在男人起身之前就鑽進他的碗櫥裡，以免被他的姨丈捉住而挨上幾個用力的推擠、或是被粗暴地拖拉而留下幾個瘀青，只因為他沒有迅速地回到自己該待著的地方，消失在任何窺探這個家的視線之中。

但Vernon仍在經過他的門口時打開透氣窗向裡面兇狠的瞪視，撂下一句警告，甚至落上門鎖確保他不會出現在這個家裡的其它角落。

Harry乖巧地捂著自己的嘴巴，蜷曲在破舊的小床上，在黑暗中把自己縮成一團，想像自己是一隻遇到危險的穿山甲，他甚至不敢開燈，怕光線洩漏自己的蹤跡引來更多的麻煩，只能透過門縫裡射進的細小光線看灰塵在雜亂的小空間裡上下飛揚，他已經很習慣在這個家裡裝做自己並不存在了。

「就來了！」Vernon姨丈沒好氣的聲音在第二聲門鈴響起時，穿過薄薄的門板傳了進來，男孩盯著自己的腳趾，因為看不清楚而瞇起了翡翠似的眼睛，心裡期待著這個不知名的訪客可以待得久一點，這樣也許他今天就不用出去整理花園。

「誰⋯有什麼我能為您效勞的嗎？先生們(gentlemen)。」他聽見自己姨丈的聲音從不耐轉為一種敬畏與小心翼翼，Harry心裡感到不可思議，從他有記憶以來還從未聽過Vernon姨丈用這樣的語調說過話，他也未曾聽過他稱呼人為紳士(gentlemen)，他忍不住好奇的豎起耳朵凝神細聽在玄關處的談話。

「我跟我的主人前來是為了談一件緊要的事情。」Harry仔細辨認了會兒便肯定自己從來沒有見過這個訪客，那是一個十分年輕的嗓音，帶著一種冰冷又疏離的味道，讓他忍不住為此有些瑟縮，他聽見Vernon姨丈有些結結巴巴的說道，他在想也許是因為主人兩個字的關係，Harry還沒遇見過任何一個會被人稱為主人(Master)的人過：「要、要事？」

「我不認為這是適合在玄關談論的事情——你不請我們進去嗎？」男人打斷了他的姨丈，Harry不由得對這名陌生的訪客產生了一種敬佩的情緒，他還從沒有見過任何人敢打斷Vernon姨丈的話——他的姨丈更多時候是打斷別人的那一個。

「當然、當然，請進——Petunia！給這兩位先生來杯茶，先生們——我該如何稱呼⋯？衣帽請交給我——」「不用麻煩了，我們並不會久留，你可以稱呼我為Black先生，至於我的主人，你不需要知道他的名諱。」男孩摀住嘴巴嚥下小小的驚呼，不敢相信竟然有人能夠不脫下外衣便進入到水蠟樹街四號，Petunia阿姨會氣瘋的，她總是把屋子弄得一塵不染，只要他不小心沾了點塵土進屋，便會得到嚴厲的教訓，但他的阿姨現在顯然沒心思注意那些，只因為Harry的表哥明顯不願意配合他的母親，他聽見她壓低了嗓音企圖安撫她那任性的兒子：「寶貝，Dudders親愛的，你先去廚房吃蛋糕好不好，我們現在有客人——」「我正在看電視！為什麼我要離開！讓他們去廚房啊！」

「Dudders親愛的——你先到廚房去，桌上有你最愛的布朗尼，你可以吃掉它們好不好，全部都是你的！並且媽媽答應你把這部卡通的錄影帶都買回來給你，只要你能先乖乖去廚房待著，我們明天就去買，再順便給你挑兩個玩具。」Petunia阿姨語氣甜膩又急促，她總是這樣對Dudley說話，換做是Harry就不會有這麼好的待遇，但他對此也已經很習慣了——畢竟Dudley是Dursley家的孩子、他們的心肝寶貝，而Harry則是他們好心收留的孤兒，一個沒有人喜歡的小怪胎，只配住在樓梯下的碗櫥裡穿他表哥不要的二手衣服，也沒有愛護他的父母。

「好吧。」Dursley的語氣儘管不情願，但在蛋糕跟禮物的誘惑下決定讓步，男孩聽到他表哥笨重的步伐挪動到廚房去，幾乎蓋過了從玄關處傳來的輕微腳步聲以及Vernon姨丈沉重的足音，他原先想湊過去門縫處偷偷看一眼訪客的樣貌來滿足自己的好奇心，但怕被發現自己躲藏的位置只好作罷，就在此時Vernon緊張又驕傲的高昂聲從門邊傳來：「那是我的兒子，Dudley，以及我的太太，Petunia。」

「⋯很高興見到你們。」儘管對方隱藏得很好，Harry仍查覺了其中包含的細微厭惡，他對於這種情感格外敏感，畢竟他每天都要面臨類似的語氣。他因此對這個陌生人產生了更多的好感，顯然他也不喜歡他的表哥——Dudley總是喜歡欺負他，並以追打他為樂，甚至會呼籲大家不要跟Harry來往，他很難喜歡那個暴君——但也許這是他的問題？畢竟Harry認識的人每個人都喜歡Dudley，反而沒有人喜歡他這個有問題的小怪胎。

他曾想過這也許是因為他是一個不正常的孩子才活該遭受這種待遇，不然為什麼他的阿姨跟姨丈從來都沒有為此責怪他們的兒子？他們甚至鼓勵Dudley對自己施暴，並一直以他的怪異為理由去懲罰他。儘管Harry完全不明白為什麼自己身邊老是會有奇怪的事情發生，他為此感到十分沮喪卻又無所適從，如果他能夠改過來，是不是就會有人願意喜歡他？但他根本不明白自己周遭為什麼會發生那些神秘事件。

「茶就不必勞煩了，讓我們單刀直入的說吧——我們來這裡是為了見Lily Evans的孩子。」顯然在他恍神的當頭，那些陌生的訪客已經準備談論那件要事了。古怪的沉默在空氣裡蔓延，只剩Dudley的叉子尖端敲上盤子的脆聲從廚房裡傳來，Lily Evans這個名字從未在家裡被提起過，他也不知道那是誰，但那顯然不是在講屋子裡的任何一個Dursley，Harry忍不住抬起頭，盡量保持安靜的從床上慢慢移動到門邊，他的心臟如鼓般擂動，胸膛裡抱持著一絲微乎其微的期盼。

男孩的指頭輕微地顫抖著，在舌尖描摹著那個名字，Lily Evans可能是他 **母親** 的名字，他多麼渴望知道有關他父母的事情，但Dursley們拒絕談論他們，也不准他提問，他只在問及自己額上的傷疤時知道他們死於車禍。

他想知道來訪的人是誰、是否認識自己的父母？他無法克制地想起自己私下懷揣的夢想——關於他的爸爸媽媽以及他其他的親戚們。

會不會在這個世界上其實有在乎他的人根本不知道他的處境，會在某一天發現他並把他帶離這裡。

但他迅速的掐滅了那個念頭，Dursley們平時的話語湮滅了所有的希望，那些嘲笑跟責備——他們說他不正常、是沒有人要的小孩，因為他們的善心才能在這碗櫥下得到一個棲身的地方跟餐食果腹，是他們不得不照顧的麻煩、沒有人會喜歡像他這樣怪異又不討喜的孩子。他們甚至從不試圖在他面前隱藏這些念頭，就這樣把他當作一種聽不懂人話的——像是一隻蛞蝓之類的——噁心生物去看待。

如果他們是對的怎麼辦？Harry身邊總是會有怪事發生，而在學校裡所有人都知道他是一個穿著破舊衣服的怪胎，他長到現在從沒有人願意跟他做朋友，更別提Dudley和他的同黨更甚至痛恨Harry，以欺負他為樂，沒有人喜歡他，儘管他沒有做錯過任何事情。

也許他的存在就是個問題？就算有任何未知的親戚來看他，也不能保證有人會願意接納他。

即便他的心底尚夾雜著被厭惡的恐懼，但他仍忍不住把耳朵貼在薄薄的門板上，盡其所能地不要發出聲響，渴望多聽一些陌生訪客們的談話，只為了能獲取更多關於自己爸爸媽媽的事情。

「你們、你們是誰？這裡沒有你們說的——」「 **說謊。** 」第二個男人的聲音打斷了Vernon姨丈含糊又扭曲的句子——Harry猜測他的姨丈是從齒縫裡擠出那句話的——而切開狼狽言語的詞句是如此地低沉又輕柔，卻比先前另一個人更加冰冷，就像是嚴冬不化的雪，男孩忍不住為此又瑟縮了一下。

「我們很清楚關於你們的事情，Vernon Dursley。我建議你最好老實配合。」

「這裡沒有你們說的— **—等等！你們想做什麼？在別人家裡隨意走動是違法的！我要叫警** ——」「 **Regulus。** 」隨著一陣穩定卻急促的腳步聲靠近他的房門，Harry跌跌撞撞的後退，不小心在黑暗中絆到自己的腿摔倒在破舊的小床上，他為自己發出的嘎吱聲響而畏怯，明白自己這下肯定惹了天大的麻煩，不出他所料的，幾乎是下一刻，碗櫥的門便被人粗暴地打開了。

Harry在刺目的光線中瞇起眼睛，雙手下意識的擋在自己的臉上，眨了幾下眼才在適應後透過手臂的縫隙看清了面前的人影。

兩個西裝筆挺的男子站在自己的房門口，其中一個維持著開門的動作，臉上的神色古怪且僵硬，另一個則用著一種審慎評估的眼神打量著他。

握著門把的人用淺灰色的眼睛仔細打量了一下男孩以及他所在的環境，冰冷的嗓音裡帶著一絲遲疑與動搖：「這⋯難道是⋯一個房間嗎？」

「你們、你們不能隨意的翻看別人的家！ **我們是有自己的隱私的** ——」「你把Lily Evans的小孩養在一個⋯ **一個碗櫥裡？** 」那個青年因為難以置信跟憤怒而拔高音調，灰色的眼睛像刀一樣銳利地刺向Vernon，Harry看見他姨丈因為憤怒而扭曲了臉色：「他——他是個 **怪胎** ——是他自己喜歡待在裡面的——」

「再說一句謊話我就拔掉你的舌頭。」剛剛一直沈默的男人出聲打斷了Vernon的狡辯，那語氣遠比男孩剛剛偷聽的時候要更為冷酷無情，那威脅的話語更讓他姨丈的臉逐漸漲成了赭紅色。

男孩忍不住把身體往床鋪裡縮了縮，不知道等著自己的將是什麼，他的腦袋飛速地轉動著，卻因為恐懼而捲成一團亂麻。

冰冷的視線仍然緊盯著他，漆黑的眼睛像是一汪深潭一樣看不出情緒，站在他身側的青年向對方小心翼翼地詢問道：「主人，他真的是⋯」

黑眼睛的男人沒有回答，只是伸出修長而蒼白的手向Harry靠近，男孩下意識地閉上眼睛低下頭，準備迎接習以為常的痛處，等到的卻是冰冷的觸感，有什麼微微地撫上他的額頭，撥開了他凌亂的頭髮。

一股溫暖的熱流從接觸的地方傳來，夾雜著格外讓他眷戀的情感從胸口湧出，像是曾有人數次這麼輕柔地摩挲過他頭上的傷痕一樣，但這種感覺卻早已因為年代久遠而被他所遺忘。

他偷偷地睜開眼向上看去，看見男人墨色的眼睛裡填滿了自己膽怯的倒影：「是他沒錯。」

那個仍然有些冷酷的嗓音輕輕地滑過他的耳際，包含著一種他所不明白的情緒，Harry有些困惑地微微瞇起眼睛，想要試著把對方臉上的神情看得更清楚。

「⋯不敢置信，鄧不利多竟然讓Harry Potter，那個活下來的男孩住在 **這樣** 的地方？」應當是被稱做Regulus的青年陰沉著臉，揉了揉自己的眉心，像是被眼前的景象所困擾一般，然而他稱呼為主人的那名男子則像是在思索著什麼，並沒有理會他，只是凝視著男孩輕聲說道：『⋯好久不見，Harry。』

『⋯您好，先生，我們曾見過面嗎？』Harry有些困惑，令他感到奇怪的是，一旁的Vernon姨丈突然發出了彷彿要窒息般的聲音，從剛剛就十分難看的臉成了醬紫色，Regulus則是輕輕地倒抽了一口氣，灰色眼睛快速在他主人跟自己的臉上游移，讓男孩害怕他是否又做錯了些什麼。

Harry有些膽怯的綠眼睛在三個人身上看來看去，卻又無法抑制自己的好奇心，碧綠的眼睛仍然瞇著，企圖在仰視中看清楚對方的長相，想確認自己是不是能想起來曾在哪裡見過對方，卻因為模糊的視力而抑制不住地揉了揉眼睛。

『⋯你看不清楚嗎？』男人微涼的手指仍停留他臉上，隨著詢問滑落到他的眼睛下方，Harry對這樣親暱的舉動感到有些不知所措，他不知道一般的孩子都會對這類舉動有著怎麼樣的反應，只能盡力表現得乖巧：『是的，先生，如果我冒犯了您，我很抱歉。』

『你並沒有冒犯到我。』男人微微地皺起了眉頭，他用一種富有韻律的動作揮動著手上纖細的白色木棍，一副小巧的黑框眼鏡隨著一聲輕微的砰聲憑空出現在Harry眼前，讓他忍不住瞪大了眼睛，傻傻地看著那副金屬鏡框輕巧地落到了他的鼻子上，大小甚至剛剛好，頓時Harry的視野便清晰了起來：『這個先湊合，等等我們再去給你找個更合適的。』

『謝謝您，先生——』男孩透過鏡片終於看清楚了對方的長相，那是一張十分好看的臉，他更加困惑了，他確定自己從未與男人見過面，他不可能會忘記這樣特別的一個人。

『——Tom，』男人打斷了他，白皙的指間滑入他的髮間，漫不經心地幫他梳理那頭凌亂的黑髮：『Tom Riddle，你可以叫我Tom。』

Harry有些手足無措，他不知道直接用名字稱呼這樣體面的紳士是否是妥當的行為，然而在他想清楚該怎麼稱呼眼前的男人前，一直在他心底的疑問卻搶先脫口而出：『你們是我父母的親人或朋友嗎？』

『⋯不是。』Riddle停頓了一下才回答，這個答案讓男孩控制不住自己臉上失望的神色，但他很快便打起精神繼續問道：『那你們是警察或是協會的人嗎？』

『不是，你為什麼會這樣想？』男人的手指在Harry的髮間止住了，墨色的眼睛帶著些探究的目光，直勾勾的看進那雙綠色，讓男孩忍不住有些臉紅，他必須給自己努力鼓勁才能避免不禮貌的把視線轉移開來：『我曾經偷偷聽Thompson老師說過——他想找人來我家裡看看，但Smith老師說這沒有幫助，警察不管人家家裡的事——所以⋯我的意思是說⋯我沒有被虐待⋯』

Harry因為不知道該如何解釋而越說越小聲，臉也越來越紅，他想起自己帶著瘀傷到學校去的時候Smith老師的視若無睹與Thompson老師皺起的眉頭，Thompson老師曾多次詢問過他在家裡是否遭遇虐待。Harry並不明白虐待是什麼意思，但他知道如果他不想給自己惹上更多的麻煩他最好回答沒有。

他不想被丟到孤兒院去。

Vernon姨丈告訴他像他這樣的怪胎永遠不會有人要領養他，因為他是一個壞孩子，而他們藉由處罰來根除他的劣根性。倘若他對此事多嘴而讓Dursley家的名聲在鄰居中敗壞，他會把他送到最遠的孤兒院去，而他講一輩子待在那裡。

他焦慮地絞著自己過於寬大又破舊的衣襬，想要解釋他的阿姨一家其實對他很好，卻絞盡腦汁也想不出例子，他慌張地想起Dudley跟他的夥伴們把他當沙袋一樣揍的時候嘲笑他所說的話，他們說孤兒院是最適合他待著的地方，那裏專門收留連親生父母都不要的噁心怪胎，而Harry真的不想被當成怪胎還被丟到孤兒院去。

男孩沒有注意到隨著他發散的思緒，Riddle的黑眸變得更加幽暗，但在男人之前率先發作的人卻是Vernon Dursley，體格渾圓的Dursley以驚人的速度暴起，像一隻失控的野獸一樣想撲到Harry身上：「停下來！住口！小子！快給我停下那種—— **那種非人類的怪胎行為！** 」

Harry嚇了一跳，雙手下意識地護住頭部，他原先第一個反應是逃跑，但碗櫥裡的空間實在是太狹小了，入口又被三個成年男人給堵住，讓他無處可逃。他緊閉著眼睛等了一會兒，預料中的拳頭卻沒有襲來，男孩猶豫地張開眼睛，卻看見他的姨丈以一種違法物理法則的方式僵在空中，而Riddle正以一種恐怖的神情凝視著他的親戚，就像是在看待一隻噁心的生物一樣：「沒有人教過你不該打斷比你偉大的人的談話嗎？你應該慶幸我今天沒有太多的時間耗費在你身上，你這噁心的豬玀，不然我會讓你為你的行為付出慘痛的代價。」

「也許沒有人跟你提到過，但這個男孩是屬於 **我的** 。」男人轉動著手上的木棍，語氣輕柔卻透著危險，但男孩卻奇異地不感到害怕：「而我並不習慣不被尊重——Regulus。」

「是，主人。」黑髮青年垂下頭，恭敬地彎下腰，Harry注意到他的手上也握著一根木棍，只是跟Riddle的那根色澤與形狀都完全不同，那隻冰冷的手又覆蓋到了他的頭頂上頭，修長的指尖埋進了他的頭髮之中，就像是一種爬行進他頭髮內的冷血動物，男孩不由自主地轉過頭來，才注意到男人的視線又移回了自己身上，就像是他們兩人剛剛的談話並沒有被打斷一樣——而令他困惑的是，儘管沒有多加說明，那名叫做Regulus的青年顯然知道他的主人要求的是什麼，正毫不遲疑地走向肥胖的男人——Harry在眼角餘光中看見了Vernon姨丈驚恐轉動的眼珠，但男孩的注意力很快便被男人的話語所吸引了：「我不會讓他們繼續虐待你，或是把你送去孤兒院的，Harry。」

Harry聽到了一聲悶哼，那是來自他的姨丈的，綠色的眼睛轉動著忍不住想去看發生了什麼事情，卻被男人遮住了視線：『我很遺憾你不得不待在這裡——我也是在麻瓜中長大的，我知道他們是如何對待我們這樣的人。』

『⋯我們這樣的人？』

『巫師，男孩，沒人告訴過你你是一個巫師嗎？』Riddle的嘴唇微微向下，顯然對此感到不滿，讓男孩忍不住緊張地揪緊了自己的衣擺：『那個老蜜蜂敢從我手中搶走你卻什麼都沒有安排好？』

『我、我很抱歉——』『停下。』男人打斷了他的話，手指有些用力地扯痛了他的頭髮，但Harry卻不敢抱怨，他已經很習慣向疼痛屈服，並學會表面上順從，他再次閉上眼睛等待著任何可能的懲罰，但除了遠處傳來的碰撞聲外什麼都沒有，只有Riddle平靜的聲音：『不要道歉，Harry，張開眼睛看著我。』

他不由自主地張開眼，抬頭向上望去，那雙漆黑的眼睛專注地盯著他，儘管裡面浮著一層淺淺的惱怒，男人的聲音卻是平靜的：『不要為你沒有犯的錯道歉，我不知道他們是如何教育你的，但你不應該總是為了什麼而道歉。』

『我⋯我不明白？』

『我們生來就比他們——那些沒有魔法的麻瓜——更加的優秀，他們很容易為此嫉妒、害怕我們。』他聽見遠處傳來Petunia阿姨驚慌的尖叫聲，讓他感到十分的不安，但Riddle在此時牽起他的手，讓他不得不專注地看著眼前的男人，Harry也因此碰到了他握在手中的木棍，一股暖流隨著接觸面鑽入他的指尖，但他忍住了口中的驚呼：『你現在仍然弱小，也不代表必須表現得服從、溫順，我看見了你心底的火焰，Harry，你會變得強大的，而他們該為此感到恐懼，因為我們註定比他們優越。』

『你不明白這些不是你的錯，是那些沒有告知你的大人的錯誤。』他攤開他的手掌，從口袋裡拿出一面小巧的鏡子放在他幼小的手心：『這些今後將被導正，我會負責教育你，關於魔法，以及更多——我曾經是你母親的教授。』

『這是連繫用的鏡子，只要你需要，你可以用來與我保持聯絡。』Riddle放開了他的手，退出門外，並示意男孩跟上，他這時才注意到那個青年跟他的姨丈已經離開：『現在，我們應該先改善一下你的穿著。』

Harry攥緊了那枚有些破舊的鏡子，不知道自己該不該道謝，但他更在意對方剛剛話語中的聯繫二字：『你不帶我走嗎？』

『很遺憾，男孩，我不能帶走你，我也不會幫你。』男人漆黑的眼睛注視著他，那雙眼睛應該是冰冷的，就像他的語調一樣，但他不明白自己為什麼依舊想要靠近：『你要學會成長起來，自己去對抗這一切。』

『我會努力的，先生。』

『很好，但仍然，叫我Tom。』

* * *

隨著陽光透進車窗內，Harry從夢境中悠悠醒了過來，他眨了眨碧綠的眼睛，四處張望了一下，直到看見十分健康有精神的Sirius正在他隔壁的位置上翻閱著報紙，這才終於意識到自己身在何處。他正在歐洲之星上頭，列車顯然剛過英法海峽隧道回到地面上，在北法的鄉間奔馳著，所以他才會被刺眼的日光所喚醒。

令人難以置信的是，在那場會議後的隔天，Harry幾乎是立馬就被送到了前往法國的火車上。

他的思路都還沒從兩份記憶中理出頭緒，就已經被自己的教父給稀裏糊塗地拖到了Waterloo station等著出境，更令人驚異地是，他發現Sirius對這一切的麻瓜手續竟然比他還要熟練。

看著男人引著他出關、入關、接受檢查跟掃描行李，直到最終坐上了火車上，在自己的位子上安頓好，Harry才總算找到時機脫口說出：「⋯你看起來很習慣了。」

Sirius聞言古怪地看向他的教子：「我替Walpurgis跟鳳凰會做事，記得嗎？」

男孩露出了個憋扭的表情，嘴裡咕噥著些什麼，他的教父只聽得清最後一句：「⋯我現在想起來了。」

Harry忍不住摸了摸口袋裡的雙向鏡，然後又頓了頓，意識到這是「自己」下意識地習慣，他又想起了那個夢，那是他「小時候」第一次見到「Tom」時的事情，他對於這份記憶跟情感有些五味雜陳，不知該如何面對，他的心底曾是那麼地憎恨著Voldemort——梅林啊，他竟然用了 **曾經** ——如今這種對男人的依戀感讓他有些不適應，他不知道另一邊的黑魔王是否也感受到一樣的困擾。

他甚至不明白在他小的時候Tom為什麼要去找他，如果是為了1943年時的那個約定，按理說那也還未到他們說好的1996年，他也還沒想明白那天晚上在Little Hangleton，少年所做的一切都是出於什麼？為什麼他會聲稱自己 **屬於他** ？甚至在他五歲時，他也對Dursley一家宣稱自己是他的所有物，但這完全沒有道理。

在這份新的記憶中，Tom一直跟他保持聯絡，教導他如何去生存、變強，以及對抗那些接連不斷的惡意。儘管以他現在的眼光來看，那個男人同時也灌輸了他一些不怎麼正當的觀念，但好在「Harry」的內心一直都知道什麼是真正正確的，並沒有事事都遵照Tom的指導，不然他也不會依舊進入了Gryffindor，並跟Ron以及Hermione成為朋友。

他一邊看著窗外快速變化的景色，沈思著這混亂的一切，並把手伸到胸口，隔著襯衫撫摸下方的小金匣。Tom為什麼會給他這麼珍貴的東西？他難以想像Voldemort那樣獨佔慾強盛的人會把象徵自己血緣的物品贈與他，而這是在他回來的那天得到的，代表這是他們回來前，新歷史的Tom送給Harry 的禮物。儘管擁有那些新的回憶，並且意識到這也許是由於他們之間生命之債的連結所造成的變化，他仍對Tom宣稱所有權的舉動感到困惑，他需要更多的時間去釐清這份不屬於他的過去。

「Voldemort是個什麼樣的人？嗯⋯這是一個好問題，要我說，他是個很複雜的人。強大，絕對是；仁慈，很難說得上。」在Harry意識到自己把心裡的嘀咕說出口之前，他的教父已經開始回答他的問題：「他是個非常有手腕的人，法國那邊有權有勢的巫師幾乎都成為了他的盟友甚至下屬，也很大程度影響了法國魔法部幾十年來對麻瓜的政策。」

然後Sirius開始細數這十幾年來他待在Walpurgis見識到的一切，以及法國魔法界幾十年來的歷史，令Harry有些意外又不意外的是，這其中並沒有大規模的清洗或是流血衝突，儘管他猜測檯面下肯定有些見不得光的勾檔，但相比英國近代魔法史來說，簡直能算得上是十分和平了。

「他是個殘酷的人，也很危險，但算不上是個瘋子。」在這段談話的最後，Sirius下了這樣的結論，並像是想起了什麼不快的回憶一樣沈下了臉色：「相比Mars，你會意識到有理性的惡徒雖然危險，卻遠遠沒有神智不清的人難以應付。」

Harry後知後覺的意識到戰神(Mars)是新的黑魔王的名字，死亡主宰(Death master)對外自稱的名字，相較於Voldemort玩弄的字謎遊戲，更單純一些，只是名字的變體——畢竟Marius原本就是來自於戰神的名字——但說真的，為什麼這些黑巫師都要把自己的名字跟死亡扯上關係？

但他仍不得不同意Sirius的論點，他記憶中跟Mars有過的幾次對峙，都感受到那人遠比Voldemort更有些精神失常的傾向，與曾經的黑魔王的危險感覺截然不同。

「但我以為你認識他？Harry，你說過你信任他。」灰色的眼睛有些擔憂地看向他的教子，Sirius忍不住挫敗地弄亂了自己半長的黑髮：「我不知道他為什麼會給你Slytherin的小金匣，但我仍希望你在法國能小心，畢竟有一個瘋子追在你後頭已經夠危險了，我不希望你再招惹一個Voldemort。」

「不用擔心，他承諾過會幫助我對付Mars的。」Harry安慰似地拍了拍他教父的大腿，猶豫了一會兒補充道：「而且，Voldemort就是Tom。」

他毫不意外地看見自己的教父張大嘴巴吃驚地的神色，那實在有點傻，但他能夠理解，雖然他也很驚訝明明Sirius知道Regulus一直在透過雙面鏡給自己上課，卻不知道使用同一面鏡子在跟他聯繫的Tom就是Voldemort。

「你說的Tom，就是那個你一直跟我提過的Tom嗎？」得到自己的教子肯定又無奈的回應後，Sirius顯然有些欲言又止，他像是想問Harry這一切究竟是怎麼一回事的張開了嘴，卻被即將到站的廣播所打斷，讓他們不得不中止談話收拾起隨身的物品。

窗外的景色早已在不知不覺間從田野被密集的建築物所取代，隨著陌生的風景映入眼簾，Harry真實地感受到自他與Voldemort所改變的歷史之後，所有未知的改變將從這個陌生的城市開始，由他們兩個一起迎接嶄新的未來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始很順的寫了St Pancras Station才發現那年應該是Waterloo Station才對！天啊史實資料真的是很麻煩的一件事⋯


	2. Chapter 2

當他們一抵達巴黎北站拖著行李下車，Harry便欣賞了一番這個著名的車站，陽光透過美麗的狹長玻璃穹頂照射下來，跟Waterloo station帶有截然不同的歷史韻味，他在Sirius的推搡下走向站台的出口，大老遠地就看見西裝筆挺的Bartemius Crouch Jr.在等著他們。

男孩還記得他被Dementor吸走靈魂時的樣子，但見到對方的同時也湧進了這一世的記憶——這次男人偽裝成他的父親、代替真正的Bartemius Crouch擔當三巫鬥法大賽的評審，並在他被獎盃帶至神秘部門後，帶著鳳凰社一起即時出現，讓死亡主宰只來的及拿走他的血、卻錯失了奪走預言的機會。

事後真正的Crouch先生被發現虛弱地昏迷在自宅的地下室裡，Barty也因為襲擊魔法部官員而被通緝，這最終導致了沒發現頂頭上司被調包近一年的Percy Weasley被變相降職——前男學生會主席被調到了Magical Maintenance去當電梯維護員。

那是一份相當沒有前途跟技術水準的工作，幾乎等於葬送了青年的仕途，自那之後起Percy便搬出了Burrow，並與Weasley一家決裂，只因他認為，促使Barty犯下這樣嚴重的罪行的背後原因，是Harry Potter的信徒對其所做的保護行為，這正證實了活下來的男孩就如魔法部所宣稱的那樣，在利用自己的輿論影響力拉幫結派、製造動盪。

然而對於Percy來說更雪上加霜的是，Crouch家的醜聞不但登上了預言家日報，更榮登娛樂雜誌的頭版——比起Bartemius的罪行，人們更在乎Crouch父子之間情感與政治理念不合的醜聞，而身為事件中心的前Gryffindor級長更被Rita Skeeter描寫成無腦的山怪，分不清自己的上司跟他兒子有什麼不同。

Dumbledore儘管質疑年輕Crouch的動機，卻不參與魔法部的追捕行動，這一行為更徹底地激怒了古板的Weasley，讓他成為忠實的魔法部擁護者，與鳳凰會對立，即便一年後Mars侵入Azkaban造成大規模的越獄事件仍然無法改變青年的立場。這傷透了Weasley太太的心，讓Harry對她懷抱著難以撫平的罪惡感，以及對Percy的憤怒與失望。

由於神秘部門攻擊事件發生時相當混亂、Barty也在事發當晚便連夜潛逃出了英國，Harry現在才有機會仔細地端詳他，男人看起來完全不像是他前一份記憶中那種憔悴又帶點瘋狂的樣子，反倒隱隱能在他身上看出他父親威嚴的影子，西裝革履的打扮有些難以親近，稻草色的頭髮梳理得整整齊齊，僅有皮膚上的零星雀斑彰顯了與他父親的不同之處。

在男孩尚在琢磨著該向對方說什麼前，他的教父便越過他的肩頭自然而然地跟年輕的Crouch打起了招呼：「呦！Barty，怎麼是你？Regulus呢？」

「Sirius。」Barty向黑髮男人點點頭，顯得有些興趣缺缺，然後男人轉向他，頓了頓：「Potter先生。」

「Crouch先生。」Harry禮貌地點頭回應，難以揮去心底對兩人和平相處的場景所產生的古怪感受，他從眼角瞥見了Sirius癟著嘴的不滿臉色，但Crouch顯然並不打算理會，金髮男人只是強勢又不失禮貌地接過男孩的行李：「我負責帶你們到總部去，Regulus晚點也會回去。」

Harry聽見自己的教父咕噥了些什麼，但他並沒有聽仔細，多半也只是些抱怨，男孩猶豫了會兒後才湊到金髮男人身旁，開口道：「謝謝你之前帶人到神秘部門來救我。」

Barty的視線掃到他臉上，那是種帶著估量又有些探究的神色，讓Harry想起當對方還使用著他父親的偽裝時，也是用相同的眼神在打量著他，當時的他以為那是一個評審對於勇士的評估、或是因為活下來的男孩的名號所招致的揣測，如今看來背後可能擁有更多他所不知道的理由：「我只是奉命行事而已。」

「是主人讓我盯著你，並且在三巫鬥法大賽中保護你，你應該感謝的人不是我。」金髮男人一邊領著他們走向出口，一邊冷淡地回應著，然而眼中閃爍的光芒顯示他也對這件事同樣感到好奇：「我的主人很看重你，Potter先生。」

男孩張了張嘴不知該如何回答，只是下意識地握緊了口袋中的雙面鏡，他知道他的教父在一旁裝作不在乎的樣子，其實正豎起耳朵仔細聆聽，但他還能要求什麼呢？至少Sirius沒有在Barty面前提問關於Tom跟Voldemort到底是怎麼一回事，Harry就該感到十分慶幸了—--他不認為Voldemort喜歡被其他人知道、更別提被稱呼為Tom。

好在門口距離並不遠，很快的，他們的注意力就都被轉移到了停放在路邊的黑色轎車身上，司機恭敬地拉開後座的門讓三人上車，並接過行李放置到後車廂裡，車內十分豪華，車內的座椅不但是面對面的形式，更與前座隔著一扇窗，保障了乘客的隱私，皮質座位也遠比車體外觀來得更寬敞，Harry懷疑他甚至能完全躺平在那上頭，他猜想它也如同Weasley家的老福特汽車一樣被施展了空間魔法。

因為Sirius坐到了Harry的旁邊，Barty便坐到了男孩的對面，男人的腳優雅的交疊，顯得有些拘謹的樣子，但他的那雙眼睛毫不遮掩地打量著他，就像他是什麼神奇生物一般，讓他不由得感到有些坐立難安。Sirius注意到了這點並側過身子適時地介入兩人之間，指向Harry身側的窗外，開始向他的教子介紹起巴黎的景點以及藏在各處的魔法街區，男孩悄悄鬆了口氣，綠眼睛向他的教父投去一個感激的眼神，淺灰色的眼睛笑著朝他眨了眨眼。

「我們確切要到哪裡去？」Harry看著窗外流逝的風景，金黃的陽光灑滿街道，精緻的黑瓦建築依次排列，各色棚頂延伸到人行道上，四處可見露天的咖啡雅座，男孩難以想像Voldemort那樣陰沉的人會把據點選在明媚的法國，他總覺得食死徒待的地方該是陰沈的古堡或是荒廢的墳場，然而Sirius不假思索地回覆更是讓他恍如身在夢中：「香榭麗舍大道。」

「⋯ **那個** 香榭麗舍大道？」男孩有些驚訝地看向他的教父，黑髮男人笑了笑，開始哼起一小段經典的Les Champs-Elysees，Barty在對面皺起了眉頭，毫不掩飾地擺出一臉嫌惡的樣子，Sirius卻忽視對方的臉色自顧自地哼到副歌的段落結束為止，Harry知道自己的教父只要一有機會就會想盡各種辦法去噁心「蛇院的討厭鬼們」，即便他們目前是合作關係也一樣：「就是那個香榭麗舍大道。」

「Voldemort把總部設在那麼熱鬧的街道上？」Harry仍然感到有些難以置信，先不提那首明快的歌跟食死徒們有多不搭調，那裡充斥著麻瓜跟各種各樣的商店，地價名貴的程度更是首曲一指，明明有各種更隱蔽的選擇，他不能理解為什麼黑魔王會把總部設在著名麻瓜景點當中，那難道不會讓任何地下活動變得顯眼嗎？

「能在那裡擁有房子是一種地位的象徵，我們不止在法國巫師界活動而已。」Crouch Jr.接過了話頭解釋道：「對外我們偽裝成私人俱樂部場所，所以只有擁有會員身份或請柬的人可以出入——那曾是一棟十九世紀法國名媛的房子，只是很少人知道她同時也是一名女巫。」

「這其實是很聰明的一步棋。」Sirius哼了一聲，向Harry抱怨道：「法國人自視甚高，擁有一個具有歷史意義地位的房子代表你對他們的文化有一定程度的瞭解，會讓你更容易打入他們的上流圈子。而且選在麻瓜眾多的鬧區，同時暗示了他不是一個反麻瓜份子——種族主義在經歷過二戰的法國是一個很敏感的議題，即便在保守的巫師社會中亦然。在經歷了法國大革命之後，血統在這個國家變得沒有那麼重要，他們更傾向於菁英主義。」

Crouch並沒有否認Black的評論，Harry不得不再次意識到他的教父真的是從純血家庭出生的這一事實，Sirius對於麻瓜文化的了解與著迷常常會讓他忘記他其實擁有悠遠的家族背景。如今即便男孩從Regulus那裏接受了部分相同的教育，他仍然無法像他的教父一樣對政治活動如此敏銳——那是一種耳濡目染的童年教育，在Dursley家的成長讓他在這方面註定有所缺失，但他並不為此感到遺憾。

在他們談話的同時，車子繞過恢宏的凱旋門駛向綠蔭圍繞的香榭麗舍大道，人群熙來攘往擠滿了街道、穿梭在昂貴的商店與餐廳之間，讓他目不暇給，直到轎車緩緩停在一幢典雅的米色房子之前，Harry的視線才緩下來，停留在這棟與相鄰建築物並無二致的別墅上頭。

藍色的遮陽棚上用銀漆印下了Walpurgis俱樂部的字樣，綠色的盆栽並排著遮掩了一樓的門窗，房子正面深色的木門緊掩著，遮蔽路人窺看的目光，Barty先一步下車，淡然卻驕傲地介紹到：「歡迎來到Walpurgis騎士團的總部。」

Harry接著下車，忍不住有些好奇地環顧四周打量著，卻被Sirius緊張地往前推擠了下，他的教父壓低聲音在他耳畔叮囑著：「先進去，外面未必是安全的，我們不知道Mars會不會得到消息埋伏在此處。」

「你不用那麼緊張，Sirius，主人今天在總部裡。」男孩注意到他的教父雖然對此發出了聲冷哼，卻仍不自覺地放鬆了緊繃的肩膀，顯然Voldemort的存在緩和了他的焦慮——Harry為自己有這樣的念頭感到一陣滑稽。Barty頭也不回地走在前頭，卻不是往正門的方向，而是領著他們到左側方一扇綠色的雕花鐵門面前，蒼白的手壓上其中一扇門扉，Harry注意到一道隱晦的綠色電光從他的手臂內側處穿過衣服傳遞到門上，他這時才注意到在門的正中央鑲嵌了一個金屬雕刻徽章，兩條兇惡的蛇圍繞在一枚精緻的盾型胸章左右，他還來不及細看，門便突然鬆開了，金髮男人的手抵著門回頭看向他們，Harry只好快步邁進大門之中。

門的內側沒有人看守，但男孩相信這裡一定還有他沒看出來的防衛手段，穿過一條露天長廊，長廊右手邊是偽裝成俱樂部大廳的店面，Harry猜測那也是面見一些沒那麼重要的人跟食死徒的地方，三人踏上階梯，進入另一扇顯然也需要通過某種魔法檢測才能進入的木門，來到主建築物之中。

房間內部金碧輝煌，到處都是壁畫或精美的雕刻，鋪成幾何型狀的大理石地板透著一股涼意，讓夏日的炎熱被驅散了不少，Harry忍不住欣賞起這間美麗的建築物，跟古老而莊嚴的Hogwarts不同，牆壁上的裝飾與雕花帶著種文藝復興時期特有的精細優雅，讓他聯想到了Beauxbatons的馬車，也許是因為這棟房子原本是屬於一位名媛的緣故，儘管他相信Voldemort肯定有對其中的裝潢做出改動，但整間屋子仍然透露出一股纖細的柔美感。

「一樓是大部分的公共區域，餐廳、宴會廳、會客廳以及遊戲室都在這一層，這些地方你都可以隨意使用，只是偶爾可能會有聚會舉辦；二樓則是少數人才能上去的地方，有議事廳、接待廳、訓練室、客房、書房以及主臥室，閣樓則是僕人與一些不重要的房間，二樓除了客房以外都設有防護咒語，不能隨意進出，建議你不要擅自闖入任何一個房間。」Barty直接領著Harry到達樓梯前，那是一座精美的石制旋轉樓梯，Harry原以為那是大理石，走近了才發現似乎是別種石頭，乳白色的基底上透著溫暖的黃色紋路，他還來不及仔細研究圍繞著樓梯上的雕刻，就被Sirius捉到一旁叮囑：「答應我別在這裡探險好嗎？這裡跟Hogwarts不同，Voldemort很注重隱私，如果你試著進入某個他不希望有人闖入的地方⋯我不敢想像會發生什麼樣的事情——記得我在火車上跟你說的話嗎？」

Harry想起了當時他教父最終的結論，點了點頭複誦道：「他是個殘酷的人，也很危險。」

「很好，而且這些客房裡頭住著的人也不全是善類，小心別去招惹他們。」Sirius握了握他的肩膀，兩人加快腳步跟著Crouch走到二樓一扇門前，Barty推開門向兩人示意，Harry從善如流地走入房間，卻無法不在踏進去後感到有些畏縮，他不知道其他的客房是否也是一樣的，但以他對客房的想像來說，那仍是一間過於華美的房間，令他有些意外的是，牆上的壁紙是溫暖的紅色，Harry猜想這也許是這棟房子原主人的品味，他注意到自己的行李已經被推放在床舖旁的地板上，他稍稍打量了一下環境便轉過身看向進門後異常安靜的Sirius，他的教父臉色有些微妙，男孩想知道他是否也跟自己一樣感到不自在，這房間可比Black老宅的房間要來得奢華得多了。

「⋯看來他真的很看重你，你的房間比我的大多了。」Sirius向他擠出了一個笑容，語氣輕快得像是他想要開一個玩笑，但那雙憂慮的灰色眸子仍舊出賣了他，顯然他對於Voldemort如此看重自己的教子而感到有些不安，Harry的手撫上上著金漆的雕花椅背，問出了他心底更為擔憂的疑慮：「如果我不小心弄壞了這邊的東西會被索取賠償嗎？」

「Harry，我們是巫師！你是不會因為弄碎什麼浮華不實的花瓶而被責備的，修復咒語可以解決大部分的麻煩。」Sirius大笑，上前揉了揉他凌亂的黑髮，男孩很高興看到他的教父因此和緩了臉色：「你要先休息還是四處看看？」

「我有些累了，想先休息。」黑髮男人理解地拍了拍他的頭，走到一直佇立在門邊凝視著Harry的金髮男人旁邊，挑眉示意對方出去不要打擾他的教子休息，Barty無視他的舉動，禮貌地向Harry說道：「到了晚餐時間的時候，我會再讓人來領你去餐廳用餐，期間如果有什麼需要，可以呼叫家庭小精靈，負責照顧你的家庭小精靈名字叫做Puce*。」

兩人離開後，Harry頓時不確定自己要做些什麼，他只是想在見到Voldemort前躲避追問，才選擇獨處而已。他先是在原地停頓了一會兒，接著走到窗邊向下看去，他的窗外正對著精巧的花園露台以及人來人往的香榭麗舍大道，他看著陽光灑落鋪石街道的美麗畫面，仍然有種這一切都不是現實的感受，他下意識地摩挲起口袋裡的鏡子，琢磨著想跟Tom說說話，等到男孩意識到自己在想什麼後，便惱怒地把自己扔到柔軟的床鋪上頭。

「永遠不要給Tom Riddle迷惑你的機會」這是他在對抗Voldemort的過程中學到最重要的一件事之一，就連他也曾被日記本的親切所迷惑，進而相信了不該相信的人，並差點為此而喪命——他比任何人都更清楚藏在Tom Riddle美麗外表下的一切是多麼的危險又醜惡。

但這一個時間軸的Harry Potter卻在理解這一點前便跟Tom Riddle進行了接觸、並備受那名Slytherin繼承人的影響，他的身體裡彷彿鑲嵌著對青年的信任跟依賴，這讓擁有兩份記憶的Harry來說分外困擾，他在棉被裡憤憤地咕噥著——這一切都是Tom Riddle的錯。

男孩想不透這是為什麼，對於Tom來說自己應該是一個無足輕重的人才對，為什麼他會對自己有如此深的執著？甚至追查到了Dursley家？他應當沒有在過去透露出那麼多的訊息才對。青年⋯或者說男人，究竟花費了多少時間去推演出他的蹤跡？而這件事情——與Harry Potter接觸的事實——對沒有成為黑魔王的Voldemort來說又有什麼樣的價值因素？他想不明白。

他從胸口取出那個小金匣，看著那隻碧綠的小蛇在光線下閃閃發光的美麗樣貌，不知道自己該用什麼樣的態度去面對那個擅長給他製造麻煩的男人，只能在枕頭裡悶悶地嘆息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Champs-Elysees是一首廣傳到不行的歌，唱的是在香榭麗舍大道上一見鐘情的一對情侶，爛大街的程度跟La Vie En Rose差不多。  
> 騎士團的據點參考Hôtel de la Païva，但我有略作調整，有興趣的人可以去搜尋看看這家俱樂部，我是在上一堂課的時候知道這棟建築物的，當年非常想卻一直沒有機會去參觀⋯裡面最著名的是它的黃色縞瑪瑙樓梯跟純銀浴缸，我希望我能有用上那個浴缸的機會。(沈思)(意味深)  
> *Puce法文的跳蚤。


	3. Chapter 3

如果Bartemius Crouch Jr.對自己誠實的話，他會說他對於Harry Potter感到十分好奇。這是一件很合理的事情，首先Harry Potter是著名的「活下來的男孩」，他在黑魔王的手下多次逃生，如果一次是運氣、那兩次、三次之後就不是這麼簡單的一件事情了。  
但Barty比一般人擁有更多的理由，去對Harry Potter這人「本身」感到好奇，起因於一年前他的主人指派的秘密任務——他的領袖讓他暗中潛入三巫鬥法大賽之中。聽到這項命令的時候，Bartemius Crouch Jr.感受到一股戰慄的電流竄過全身——他的主人終於決定介入英國魔法界混亂的政局之中了——這一直是他渴望見到的場景。

而自己何其有幸可以身在局中、為他偉大的主人盡一份棉薄之力。

他一直都無法理解為什麼他的首領，會拱手讓出英國的一切，任由鳳凰會跟送葬者們(Undertakers)在他們的母國猖獗，Barty盲目地深信著只要他的主人出手，兩者都無法與之抗衡。然而直到一年之前，Voldemort對英國的事情幾乎是不聞不問——不，這麼說倒有些過了，他的主人依舊關心著英國的情報，留意著Mars跟Dumbledore的一舉一動，但他仍然在騎士會議中否決了一切被提議的干涉行動，僅專注於在德國接手Grindelwald的殘餘勢力，對英國越漸緊張的現況置若罔聞。

三巫鬥法大賽的舉辦，讓他的主人終於介入了整個棋局當中，Bartemius Crouch Jr.感到振奮的同時，卻也一直猜不透自己主人的想法，直到火盃選出第四位意外的鬥士之後，他終於接獲了進一步的指示——保護被選中的男孩——他才在驚愕中自問：為什麼是Harry Potter？

Barty想不明白，但他也不會傻到去問。

這不是說他認為自己的主人會藉由除去活下來的男孩，來拉攏死亡主宰，不，這不可能，他一刻也不會有這樣的想法，先不提死亡主宰是個瘋子，他們的領袖不會屈居於人下、更不可能容忍挑畔者的存在——Marius曾聲稱自己才是 **真正的** **Slytherin繼承人** ，而作為回應，Voldemort直接拿出了Slytherin的小金匣，並得到了法國魔法部的官方認證——法國魔法部存有Slytherin的祖譜副本，那份祖譜證實了Voldemort是Salazar Slytherin唯一的後代，這舉動讓Mars怒不可抑，作為回報，他指使送葬者們炸毀了幾個英國的法國魔法部據點，導致兩國關係一度有些緊張。

令他感到疑惑的是，英國魔法部到還可以理解，但鳳凰會卻是對Bartemius Crouch Jr.來說更難以想像的念頭，鳳凰會⋯Dumbledore的親麻瓜理念一直與他們的隔離主張不合，選擇明顯親近Dumbledore的救世主既不如支持他主人曾任教過的Beauxbatons的鬥士來得保守、也不如支持Durmstrang的鬥士來得符合他們一直以來的政治主張。

這自然提起了Barty的興趣，他在整整一年的有限接觸中觀察著Harry Potter，甚至從他父的手下口中獲取著男孩的情報——Percy Weasley曾驕傲地宣稱自己與活下來的男孩十分親近，聲稱自己的弟弟Ron是Harry的至交好友、即便是假期男孩也常常與他們一起度過——但這些都太粗糙了，他仍不怎麼理解他，只能夠從這些零碎的片段中肯定男孩擁有非凡的運氣，至於其他地方，這個Gryffindor男孩的成績稱不上是頂尖的，若說Potter有什麼特別突出的地方，也只有魁地奇上的天賦。但將這些評價總和起來，男孩也並不是什麼驚才絕豔之輩，他想不通Potter有什麼值得他的主人把籌碼壓在他身上的過人之處。

Barty身在裁判的位置，在比賽中能更好地觀察男孩，他比其他鬥士都要年幼，卻有著靈活應變的反應能力跟對危險的敏銳直覺，毫無疑問的，Harry Potter有潛力成為一個強大的巫師——也許正是這些東西讓他在一次又一次的危險當中倖存下來。

Harry Potter同時也意外的⋯⋯純粹。他是如此的正直，甚至在黑湖的試煉中拒絕拋棄人質獨自離去，這無疑是愚蠢的——考量到這是一場比賽，而不是真正的生死危局——但男孩的這種特質仍然讓他閃爍出不同於他主人的領袖魅力，他能從那些閃閃發光的眼神中看出來，那些深信於Potter的人對他的熱忱跟信賴。

黃金男孩的這種品格，在他眼中是如此輕易的能被有心人士所利用，比起老奸巨猾的Dumbledore，Harry Potter顯然更容易操縱，也更具可塑性——他會是一個很好的正面形象，一個不同於他們的標的，如果他們掌握了Potter，他們就可以取信更多的不贊成他們的群眾，以另一種方式回歸英國——也許這正是他主人看重Potter的原因，Barty認為自己找到了答案。

晚餐時間到的時候，他親自前去敲門叫男孩下樓吃飯，Potter頂著一頭比早上更為凌亂的頭髮，胡亂扒拉了兩下權作梳理，便跟在他的身後拖拉著腳步下樓。Barty忍不住對男孩這種邋遢的行徑在心底微微皺眉，但他仍維持著禮貌沒有點出這一點，目不斜視地領著男孩到餐廳用膳。

當他們坐下的時候，Harry明顯有些心不在焉，他毫無遮掩地扭頭四處張望，最終把視線停留在空著的主座上，他甚至還沒完全坐下便開口問到：「Voldemort不會出席嗎？」

「主人今晚跟人有約，在你剛到不久後便出門去了。」

Barty看著男孩為這個答案而皺緊的眉頭，仔細審視著他的表情，Potter明顯不滿的神情讓他感到有些驚訝，男孩應該要為他的主人缺席而感到鬆一口氣或失望才是，他首領的聲名遠播，在英國也流傳著他的事蹟，他人應當對他感到敬畏，而不是像男孩這般肆無忌憚，男人在心底悄悄為Harry Potter貼上了一個愚勇的標籤，他正想開口試探幾句，卻被黑髮男人風風火火的入坐舉動給打斷。

Sirius的到來讓救世主轉移了注意力，男孩轉頭跟自己的教父談笑風聲，接著享用著出現在餐盤裡的法國美食，他的教父一邊跟他開著法國的玩笑，一邊推薦他品嚐餐盤裡的哪些東西，等到過會兒Regulus也加入他們後，男孩顯得更充滿活力，這並不讓Barty感到意外，畢竟他知道Black兄弟一直都跟Harry Potter保持著聯絡——他們是騎士團中最親近Potter的存在。

Regulus甚至在宴席間糾正了Harry的用餐禮儀，男孩在青年的指導下尷尬地修正了他的姿勢。金髮男人覺得比起很多Gryffindor來說，Potter的儀態已經算尚可以接受了，只是在Black的標準中這顯然遠遠不合格，直到三次的校正之後，黑髮青年才總算感到滿意。

Sirius為了這件事跟Regulus起了小小的爭執，半長黑髮的男人恥笑他的弟弟從以前起便是媽媽的乖寶寶、現在更是他們母親的翻版，青年灰色的眼睛看也沒看向他的兄長，僅在用深色的餐巾抹了抹嘴角後，不鹹不淡地補了句：「至少我比你盡了更多教父應盡的責任。」

「你！」「 **Sirius** **！** 」在Barty習慣性地阻止男人站起來前，Potter搶先按住了他教父擱下餐具的手：「——你說巴黎有很多有趣的地方，你明天能帶我去看看嗎？」

黑髮男人往自己的兄弟投去了不滿的一眼，壓下怒氣轉向他的教子，緩和了臉上的神色：「當然，這裡有幾個魔法商業區，雖然沒有Diagon Alley那麼優秀，卻也有些英國沒有的新奇事物，有的時候甚至會有馬戲團巡迴到訪，我明天就帶你去Palace Cachée看看，那裡有幾間店都十分有法國風情，你也可以順便給朋友們買些紀念品。這些日子我都沒有要忙的事情，我可以帶你逛片巴黎近郊。」

「儘管認識不同國家的文明十分重要，但也不應該花費太多時間在玩樂上。Harry，我們週五晚上的授課仍必須繼續，尤其你已身在法國，你的法文程度卻遠遠沒有達到應有的水準。」Regulus在兩人的對話中插話，以是他的不贊同，他的兄弟為此露出了難以置信的神色，並瞪了回去：「Merlin's Beard！Regulus，現在可是 **暑假** ！」

「這十幾年來除了我不得不出任務的時候，我們的授課從未中斷過，暑假可不是偷懶的好理由，那些想危害他的人可不會休息。」灰色的眼睛掃過與自己同色的另一雙眼，裡頭帶著濃濃的責難意味，薄薄的唇色抿了一口水晶杯裡的酒後才繼續道：「事實上我認為我們甚至應該增加一堂決鬥課——鑑於我們難得可以在近處教導他——由你負責親自教他如何決鬥，這不是你一直想要做的事情嗎？哥哥。」

「⋯就算是這樣，把他一直悶在宅子裡會發霉的，我們總不是為了把Harry關起來才讓他來法國的吧？」Sirius擱下了他正切到一半的焦糖蘋果派，轉頭向看向坐在自己對面的Crouch，面色不善：「如果是這樣還不如讓他待在英國。」

「⋯主人並沒有禁止Potter先生出去。」儘管不想介入Black們無意義的爭執中，Barty仍補充了一句，提醒Regulus騎士團的立場，但他的視線仍盯著斜前方的男孩瞧，觀察到那張尚且稚嫩的臉在聽到這句話時一閃而逝的神色，然而在金髮男人琢磨出它的意味前，Harry卻像是想起什麼似地轉過來看向他：「Potter就可以了，Crouch先生。」

「⋯Potter。」Crouch停頓了一會兒，點了點頭同意道，決定進一步拉攏跟男孩的關係，但仍不適合像身旁兩個Black一樣那麼親近，只能適當地點到為止。

一旁的Regulus沉思一陣後妥協道：「⋯好吧，既然現在我們在巴黎，那麼我可以安排我們去一趟羅浮宮或是奧塞，你需要去看一看那些名作真實的樣貌，書本的認知畢竟是有限的。剛好這週羅浮宮開到二十二時，晚上去至少不會有那麼多麻瓜遊客。」

「⋯頑固的騾子。」Sirius悄聲的嘀咕了幾句，金髮男人相信Regulus肯定聽見了，但他顯然不願意搭理他的兄弟，只是專注於解決盤子裡剩餘的食物，Barty注意到Potter因為兩人的爭論平息而悄悄鬆了一口氣，男孩露出淺淺的笑容接受了他教父切給他的第二片蘋果派，卻又在瞟見主位的同時輕輕皺了下眉頭。

晚餐過後幾人來到遊戲室玩了幾局爆炸牌，等到時鐘快指向午夜後才各自回房歇息，當他們爬上樓梯在二樓長廊上步行時，Harry Potter明顯放慢了步伐，當他們經過第一扇門時，男孩像是好奇地問道：「二樓哪邊是書房？哪邊又是議事廳？」

「這扇雙開的門是議事廳，隔壁是書房，門關著的時候沒事別靠近，Voldemort待在宅邸的時候大部分都在這兩個地方、或是他自己主臥房旁的私人書房，至於門開著的時候，可以自由進去閱讀。」Sirius一邊打著哈欠走路一邊指給他，Regulus的房間在反方向，他早早便跟三人告別回房休息去了，Barty的房間在書房附近，在他準備走向自己房門的同時，他看見男孩停在了緊閉的書房門口，他並沒有靠近那扇門，僅僅只是站在那裡，像是在觀察門上的紋路，出於好奇，Crouch開口補充道：「晚上十一點過後，不管有沒有人，書房的門也會關起來。」

男孩顯然被嚇了一大跳，綠色的眼睛匆匆地掃了自己一眼，遠方的黑髮男人這才發現自己的教子並沒有跟上他的腳步，他疑惑地轉過頭來看向男孩的方向：「Harry？」

「就來了！」Potter回喊了聲，然後轉頭向自己道了聲晚安，接著快步趕上Sirius的步伐，向自己的房間走去，Barty盯著他遠去的背影，沉思了一會後才進到自己的房間裡頭，今晚種種的表現明顯指出，救世主顯然很想要見自己的主人，他忍不住猜測這究竟是為了什麼？


	4. Chapter 4

兩人的腳步聲迴盪在空曠的羅浮宮中，夜晚的美術館人潮大幅減少，能夠以舒適的狀態慢慢遊蕩，他們先從敘利館(Sully)探討雕像，再慢慢晃到德農館(Denon)看古典油畫，Harry說Regulus看起來就像是喜歡古典油畫的人，灰眼睛的青年則是反諷他明顯就是個印象派的愛好者，他應該帶他去奧賽美術館。

但Regulus知道男孩並不會以為他在譏笑他——至少不完全是——畢竟他們相處了那麼久之後，Harry已經能理解蛇院的幽默、跟他們表達友善的彆扭方式。

黑髮青年其實是很喜歡Harry的，跟哥哥以及那些圍繞在他兄弟身旁的狐朋狗友們不同，Harry Potter雖然是個Gryffindor，卻沒有其他那些瘋獅子那麼讓人討厭。

男孩很有禮貌，也十分受教，學習速度並不慢，要不是Potter夫婦都是獅院出生，Regulus心底認為Harry是有機會可以進入Slytherin的，他擁有才華，並急於證明自己——而且一想到男孩如果真進入蛇院，他的哥哥大失所望的神色便會令他發笑。

但最終那些獅子的特性——魯莽、熱誠、冒險犯難的傻勁——仍然影響Harry太深，他接受了命令去教導並栽培Harry Potter，最終卻沒有辦法扭轉男孩的天性。

他原以為分院的結果讓他的主人失望，甚至已經自行去向他請罪，令他意外的是，Slytherin繼承人對於這個消息只是點了點頭道：「嗯，下去吧。」便就這麼把Regulus給打發了，好像對他來說Harry會進Gryffindor是再自然不過的一件事一樣。

他不明白，他原以為他偉大的領袖，想要讓男孩變成他的屬下、或著更功利的——一枚旗子——所以他花時間在男孩的身上、投注資源及關注，如果男孩進入了他的學院，那麼他們自然會更加親近，他甚至可以以學生身分加入騎士團成為他主人在學院的象徵。

而Harry進入了獅院讓這一切不再可行，畢竟蛇獅兩院之間的仇視淵源悠久，他又太快受Dumbledore的勢力所影響。

但他的首領對於Potter的一切種種卻似乎是⋯另有打算，如果不是他跟隨他多年，他幾乎要用縱容去形容他主人的態度，這是Regulus Arcturus Black怎麼也想不明白的一件事情。

回想當初他跟隨自己的主人一起到Privet Drive的時候，一個又一個的疑問便在他心底不斷孳生，第一次明瞭對方擁有的另一個容貌、另一個名字——他曾聽自己母親說過年輕時期的Voldemort十分迷人，那時他母親一邊撫摸著自己的頭頂，視線凝視著遠處，就像是記憶裡的場景在面前一一浮現一樣，他能看到她眼中的迷戀，以及一種懷念的情緒，這讓那時候尚未見到那位大人的小Regulus對他悠然神往，但他父母對更多的一切卻諱莫如深，只因為那位大人早已捨棄了以前的名字。

Black家一直清楚該如何在魔法世界變化不斷的政局中把持著自己的位置，這也是為什麼他們的血脈如此古老卻仍保存了下來，比起Malfoy家那群投機者，他們有截然不同的一套準則，如果他們能創造時代，便會去引領它，若不行，他們也會找到自己處在的位置——只是那絕對不會是向著麻瓜那一邊。

Black致力於保存自己的血脈跟家族承傳，Lucreatia阿姨跟Alphard選擇保持中立，Cygnus舅舅決定建立與Lestrange的姻親關係向死亡主宰靠攏，不管誰最中獲得了勝利，他們的家族都將倖存下來。

但他的父母選擇了Voldemort，不只是為了自己的家族考量而已，Regulus察覺了Walburga跟Orion對於那個黑暗領袖的著迷跟崇拜——他的強大是毋庸置疑的，等到他也成為騎士團的一員之後，他更近距離的理解了他的主人所具備的殘忍魅力、對於該做之事絕不心軟的冷酷——這讓之後僅顯現在Potter面前的另一番樣貌更顯得撲朔迷離。

Voldemort難以容忍犯錯、失敗或是無能，但他對Harry Potter的容忍卻令人費解。

也許是因為他的主人一直在Harry面前維持著屬於Tom的偽裝，身為男孩最親近的存在之一，Regulus知道Potter對於「Tom」的依戀，跟兩個Black不同，「Tom」一直更像是一個親密的兄長，而他身為男孩的教師、Sirius身為男孩的教父，卻更像是Harry的長輩。

他不知道他的主人是如何做到的——考量到男人與他父母同輩，甚至比他大了一輪，他卻成功讓男孩接受他學長式的形象，把小獅子哄得服服帖帖——而這一切的必要性，Regulus明白，卻克制不住對Voldemort投入的程度感到擔憂。

他的主人極少做沒有目的的事情，在青年對Harry Potter產生感情後，他一度憂慮於潛藏在這一切溫情之下的陰謀，若非Slytherin繼承人這一切安排皆是對男孩無害甚至是有利的，他說不定會嘗試諫言，企圖讓Harry遠離這一切。但種種跡象卻又不得不讓他懷疑，也許他的主人對於救世主，也是有一些他不明白緣由的情感存在——如果說那個殘酷而理智的彷彿不是人類的生命能夠擁有感情的話。

畢竟Voldemort與Potter夫婦交好的事實一直眾人皆知，他甚至在「那一夜」從法國趕到Godric's Hollow，沒人知道那晚確切發生了些什麼，只聽說Dumbledore跟他的主人進行了一場驚天動地的大戰，讓Potter家的屋子徹底化為一座廢墟，魔法部也不得不派出大量的記憶註銷員去修正所有目擊麻瓜們的記憶。

外人都一度以為那是Voldemort企圖回英國爭奪勢力版圖的一刻，才剛送走瘋狂嗜殺的Mars便不得不面臨法國黑巫師的入侵，大不列顛島上的巫師們都為此而蒙上了一層沈重的絕望，只有Regulus知道事情並不是那樣的。

他在盡力趕到英國的第一時間便遭受了好幾個酷刑咒，Slytherin繼承人在盛怒之下要求他提供Sirius的所在，他才明白他的主人是真的因為Potter一家的遇害怒不可抑——也許是因為他的面子受到了挑戰，又或著是愛徒Lily Evans慘遭毒手，青年不能肯定他的怒氣是為了什麼。

他當時從未如此慶幸過自己與兄長交惡——他不知道Sirius的情報，自然無法讓他的主人去找他兄弟洩憤——他討厭他、甚至拒絕承認他是自己的哥哥，但不代表他希望看見Sirius被殘忍地殺死，只因為一個誤會——是的，他不相信他的哥哥會背叛James Potter，畢竟Sirius一直以來都把James看得比家族裡面任何一個人都還要重要，他把所有該屬於自身血緣的親情都給了Potter一家，Regulus相信即便是要他死他都不會願意出賣Potter夫婦，這其中一定有他們不知道的周折。

而他強大的領袖如何利用他的血追蹤並捕獲他兄弟的事便是後話了。

也許是因為心底些微的走神，Regulus起先沒有注意到有人站在那裡，他嘴上正流利地為Harry講解兩幅《岩窟中的聖母》的不同，然而那雙綠色的眼睛卻在他提及重要之處前被引到他方。青年收回發散的思緒，略顯不滿地順著男孩的視線望過去，這才注意到長廊另一端站著的黑色人影。

Regulus一眼便認出了那個身影，他知道自己的主人有時候會來無人的羅浮宮遊蕩，只是為了思考，反正麻瓜的警備對他們來說形同虛設，但他從未撞見過對方。他的下襬像蜿蜒的夜色河流一樣傾瀉在拼木地板上，纖長的身影巍然而立，僅僅只是佇立在那裡便能透出一股壓迫感，他像是一個君主在巡視自己的領地一樣，背著手側著頭看面前兩尺左右的小方框。

他幾乎敢肯定對方使用了魔法，否則他不會沒注意到那樣醒目的一個存在，而Harry敏銳的感知令他驚訝並感到困惑，一個未成年的巫師不應該比他先一步察覺出來才對，Harry Potter身上到底隱藏著什麼樣的秘密？

他猶豫著是否要後退，迴避他主人的私人時光，但在他身旁的Harry卻毫不遲疑地向前邁步，筆直地走向他的領袖，青年急急忙忙地跟了上去，心底不免也是有些好奇，他只在少數幾次親身見過主人跟男孩的互動，大多數把鏡子交出去的時候，他是不可能會去過問對方是如何使用它的，他僅僅只能透過Harry的隻言片語去揣測Voldemort在救世主心中樹立的形象。

Regulus知道對方肯定已經發現了他們，但他並沒有把視線移過來，乍看之下像是仍陷在自己的思緒之中，相較於男人的冷靜，男孩倒顯得有些浮躁，如果是平時他或許會斥責他一兩句，但此刻他卻不知是否應該出聲——畢竟他的主人對於上下分際看得很重，在他允許前貿然開口將會招來他的不快，而這是青年不願意見到的。

但Harry Potter那獅子似的部分總要在這種時候探出頭來狠狠搧他一巴掌，他早該猜想到會這樣的，只因為男孩經常忍受不了沈默：「你在看什麼？」

「⋯Regulus沒讓你讀聖經嗎？我記得你的文化教養是由他負責的。」Slytherin繼承人沒有把臉轉過來，甚至吝於給他們一個目光，被點名的青年趕忙在一旁瞪大了那雙灰眼睛，盡量不動聲色地向男孩使眼色，希望他不要再給他們兩人惹上更多的麻煩。這讓Harry不是很高興，但那隻小獅子總算把視線從男人身上移開，再次掃向畫作以及旁邊的介紹小卡進行確認：「我當然知道你在看的是莎樂美(Salome)，但你為什麼要長時間的盯著看⋯這麼血腥的一幅畫？」

「血腥？這就是你對這故事的理解？」漆黑的眼睛轉到了Harry的臉上，銀色的眉毛在面具上微微蹙起，魔法造物完美地映射出男人細微的情緒，這卻無法震攝男孩，那雙綠眼睛無所畏懼地直視著他，甚至帶著絲挑戰的神色：「莎樂美受母親利用砍了施洗者約翰的頭，只因為約翰說希律底的不是——這故事不但血腥而且讓人悲傷。」

Regulus慶幸自己早就讓男孩讀完了聖經，新約裡記載莎樂美取悅了希律王並換得一個承諾，藉此斬下指稱希律不該娶她母親的聖人約翰的頭顱，盛在盤子裡送給了她，他們正面對著Bernardino Luini的莎樂美，美麗的女子捧著銀盤，上方懸著的頭顱讓人不安。

這張畫更傾向於王德爾改編的戲劇——莎樂美迷戀上了牢籠中的約翰，以七紗舞換取了著迷她美色的繼父的承諾，斬下約翰的頭顱，並捧著它談情說愛，最終被震怒的希律王處刑。而這些早在Harry十五歲前作為課外讀物被男孩所悉知，考量到故事本身兒童不宜的部分，救世主在五年級才被獲准閱讀戲劇的相關內容，他肯定還記得所有的細節。

「莎樂美無力對抗自身的命運，自然只能受人宰割——我希望Regulus並沒有只讓你學習愚蠢的麻瓜聖經，考慮到這一切的目的是要增加你鑑賞藝術的文化涵養。」那雙冷冽的眼睛這下轉到了自己的身上，青年忍不住垂下視線，在他下意識想要跪下，男孩卻拽住了他的袖子阻止了他：「我知道——王德爾改編了它，讓它成為唯美主義的代表作。我沒有看過戲劇本身——Regulus說我看七紗舞年紀太小了，儘管我不明白裸體有什麼大不了的，古典藝術不都是裸體嗎？」

「啊，看啊，我們面前站了一個聖人。」Voldemort勾起了嘴角，語氣卻沒有起伏，他俯視著面前只到他胸口處的Gryffindor男孩，Potter在Regulus來得及阻止他前，反唇相譏道：「*你無法承受喜悅呀，巴勒斯坦的土地，因為施打你的棒子已經折斷。因為蛇的種子將孵化為蛇妖，它一出生將會吞沒所有的飛鳥。」

男人沒有回話，現在他主人的視線完全鎖在了Harry的身上，Regulus終於不用再承受那冰冷的視線，青年方才毫不懷疑下一秒便會有惡咒向他飛來。但他仍衷心希望自己能夠跪下，以減緩他主人的怒氣，男孩太大膽了，他不該用劇本裡的台詞去諷刺Voldemort身負罪行，就算他的黑暗領袖從來都不是一個善良的人，他也不應該去當面責備他——他替男孩捏了一把冷汗，用手肘輕輕地推擠他的手臂，但那頭小獅子卻不理會他，仍執拗地說下去：「——傲慢的人以為自己可以掌握一切，最終只是招來了不幸。」

「⋯自以為是的Gryffindor。」Slytherin繼承人從鼻子裡輕哼出一聲冷笑，Regulus分不清他是高興還是生氣，男人隨手比劃了一下畫面中盛著約翰頭顱的銀色盤子：「在我看來王爾德的莎樂美得到了她想要的，她並不在乎約翰是死是活，她在意的只有他永遠屬於她——既然活著的約翰不願意成為她所有，那麼殺了他就是唯一的方式——我可不覺得她認為自己是不幸的，除了她愚蠢地搭上了自己。而她母親則是個更聰明的人，犧牲了女兒又如何，她大可以再生一個，她本就嫉妒自己的丈夫受她吸引。」

Harry還想再開口說些什麼，但年輕的Black已經不敢再讓他繼續下去了，他冒險打斷他們，只希望男孩不要遭受到Voldemort的責罰，主人雖然對Potter百般容忍，但卻未必沒有限度：「——主人，我會再花時間多教育Harry的，至於今晚⋯？」

男人冰冷的眼神掃向他，青年能在其中窺見幾縷一閃而逝的紅光，那個強大的黑巫師皺起了眉頭移開視線，像是在惱怒，Regulus原以為自己會受到責罰，但Slytherin繼承人卻沒有看向他們任何一個人，只是轉過去任由漆黑的衣襬在空中湧動：「⋯我等等還有事要去處理，讓Barty不用等我回去。」

「——Voldemort！」在青年鬆了一口氣，準備帶男孩繼續餐寬的同時，Harry卻越過他向前邁了一步，那語氣中壓抑的怒氣是那麼明顯，讓Regulus不由自主地把視線聚焦在那雙綠眼睛上頭，那裡面現在就像是燃燒著熊熊火焰一樣的明亮，但這冒犯的舉動也幾乎讓黑髮青年心跳停止，他下意識地轉頭看向已經走到遠方的主人，男人並沒有回過頭來，只是冷淡地留下一句不輕不重的話語：「再多提升一點自己的思想水平吧，Potter。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rejoice not, O land of Palestine, because the rod of them who smote thee is broken. For from the seed of serpent shall come a basilisk, and that which is born of it shall devour the birds.  
> \- Salome (英文翻譯)
> 
> 題外(?)繼第二章後又開始了我的巴黎導覽(???)我真的非常喜歡德農館那些文藝復興時期的畫作(即便我是一個美術&美術史白痴)每次去羅浮宮都會晃過去，本篇提到的那一幅畫我也有去朝聖過，只可惜莎樂美相關的主題好像沒有非常多⋯有追蹤我的人應該也知道，我真的非常的喜歡莎樂美！XD順帶說一下裡面的七紗舞就是一個一邊跳一邊把七層布脫下來的舞⋯(你們懂)但我一直沒有看到滿意的版本，如果也有同樣喜歡莎樂美的小夥伴歡迎推薦我你們喜歡的版本！我目前最喜歡的是Dutch National Opera的版本(沒有七層布，又因為是現代版少了異域風很可惜，但舞蹈本身真的很美)


	5. Chapter 5

「在我們公開發表支持活下來的男孩的宣言後，Mars的動向並不明確，幾個騎士已經在盡力調查他的藏匿之處，但⋯」當Bartemius Crouch Jr.大步跟隨自己的主人走進書房的時候，他沒料到自己竟然會在尚未彙報完畢前便被制止，可那隻抬在他面前的手明顯地不希望他再繼續闡述下去。

抱持著是否犯錯的忐忑，Barty躊躇地開口：「⋯⋯主人？」

「⋯我早該知道的。」Voldemort像是在自言自語，眉頭在面具之下微微皺起，那雙銳利的目光掃向書架某處的陰影，冷酷的聲音夾雜一絲不耐：「出來，我知道你在那裡。」

Bartemius大驚失色，連忙丟下文件把魔杖握到手裡，謹惕地指向他主人視線所及的方向，他們現在所處的地方是位於他首領房側的私人書房，可不是隨隨便便的人能夠闖入的地方，他難以想像會有人在不觸動警報的情況下進入到這裡。

他的腦中閃過無數個可能潛入這裡的名字——那些強大又危險的巫師，擁有足夠的技術與能力闖入這棟宅邸戒備最森嚴的房間——所以當Harry Potter的身影踏到燈光下時，他幾乎控制不住自己震驚的表情，他下意識地推翻自己先前對於Potter平庸的看法，並開始懷疑男孩在學校的面相也許只是一種偽裝。

畢竟有能力在眾人沒察覺到的情況下潛進這裡的，世界上估計數不出多少人。

「今天的匯報就先到這裡吧。」與己相反，Voldemort的臉上沒有一絲一毫的驚訝，在看到男孩的身影之後，他便轉移了視線，徑直走向書桌後方的主座，那些被Barty落下的文件在他身後依序飛到桌面上疊好，金髮男人迅速收拾好情緒，準備退出去，卻在踏後一步時猶疑不定地看向Potter。

那個黑髮男孩絲毫沒有要離去的意思，不如說他的視線完全沾黏在自己的主人身上，甚至沒有分給Barty一個眼神。Bartemius並沒有覺得被冒犯——他的首領強大又耀眼，人們本就難以把目光從他身上挪開—--

——但Potter的那雙綠眸如此專注，就像是世界裡只有面前這個人的存在一樣。

可Barty不用費心就能分辨出那並非狂信者的眼神，這讓他心底的好奇心像貓一樣不斷抓搔著他。

Voldemort低著頭處理文件，羽毛筆尖端在牛皮紙上沙沙作響，行雲流水的花體字沿著紙面蜿蜒，像是沒有意識到他們仍在場一樣，而他們都知道這不可能。金髮男人注意到那個Gryffindor男孩的眼中甚至滋生出像是不快的情緒⋯基於好奇，他並沒有阻止它發酵。

「喂。」

「注意禮貌。」他的主人依然看著手上的文件，甚至吝於把一個眼神施捨給面前的男孩，這既正常又怪異——正常在於，即便Harry Potter是英國魔法界聲稱的救世主，他對於他偉大的領袖來說也只是一個無足輕重的青少年，但怪就怪在，他這樣魯莽的態度竟能被Voldemort所容忍——更讓Bartemius驚訝的是，那個男孩不但沒有意識到這點，他甚至開始對他的首領生起氣來——那雙明麗的綠眼睛甚至學不會掩藏自己的情緒，如此的Gryffindor，這讓身為Slytherin的金髮男人感到不可思議。

Harry Potter抿了抿唇——那看起來甚至像是為了抑制咒罵，Bartemius猜想——停頓了幾許才繼續說到：「⋯我有問題想問你。」

「Barty。」Voldemort沒有理會男孩，反而做了一個驅趕的手勢，男人接收到了暗示，應聲後恭敬地彎下身子，他退出門去的時候不得不感到有些可惜，他已經不是心浮氣躁的青少年很久了，他的好奇心可不會隨意騷動，可他的主人明顯不認為他有必要在場聽他與Potter之間的談話，但Barty也不會傻到去為自己無關緊要的好奇而去忤逆他的領袖。  
來日方長，他總有機會可以繼續觀察男孩在他們之中扮演的位置會是什麼的。

* * *

門被帶上的同時，前黑魔王撢了撢他剛審閱完的文件，隨意地把它們丟回桌上，那些紙張依序排列整齊後自動摺疊進入信封裡蓋上封蠟，等到一切都歸於寂靜後，那雙黑色的眼睛這才不緊不慢地落到了救世主的身上。

儘管Harry明白這是要他開口的意思，他卻仍被對方的視線聚集在自己身上時，胸口產生的滿足感給生生哽住了，他有些困惑地皺起眉頭，怎麼也想不明白為何會突然湧現出這樣古怪的情緒，眼見著Voldemort挑起了一邊的眉毛表示對他沈默的不耐，男孩的怒氣這才復又升起，但他並沒有注意到自己心底的煩悶同時也消失了大半：「——既然你不是黑魔王了，為什麼我仍然可以說蛇語？Marius是你的兄弟嗎？」

「⋯你該知道我可悲的母親在生下我後就死去了，我沒有什麼兄弟。」男人的雙手交疊，放在修長的腿上，Harry這才注意到他在袍子底下穿的是筆挺的西裝褲，又是一個跟之前不同的細節——無視於對方諷刺的語調，他的手放上桌沿，潛意識地不願示弱：「那我換個說法，家族成員？」

「我調查過了英國以及法國的家族樹，除了美國的遠親，沒有任何Slytherin的血脈仍在歐洲，而Gaunt就更不可能了——我同時也是Gaunt家族在歐洲唯一的末裔。」

Voldemort的回答並沒有解決他的疑問，男孩煩躁地揉了揉那頭亂髮，把它們搞得一團糟，更進一步傾身向前推測道：「也許他是一個私生子？」

男人輕輕蹙了一下眉頭，顯然不喜歡他這種冒進的舉動，他指了指訪客用的椅子示意對方坐下：「不可能，你也看到我舅舅是什麼樣了，況且自他謀殺我父親一家之後，他就在Azkaban裡被監禁終身。」

「——那麼為什麼——我不明白。」那隻小獅子煩躁的坐到了椅子上頭，整個人向後陷入扶手椅裡呈現出一種不雅的姿態：「我知道他也會說蛇語——我在密室裡見過，他跟我說他才是Slytherin真正的繼承人——你對他的事情有任何的頭緒嗎？」

「沒有更多是Dumbledore不會知道的。」紫杉木魔杖揚起，綠色的眼間追逐從杖尖湧出的銀色的輕煙，它們型成一團又一團的霧氣  
——讚嘆魔法，文字跟圖像頻藉著記憶被勾勒了出來。

一個陰鬱的青年有著過寬的肩膀，乾草般粗硬的半長頭髮下掩藏著神經質的雙目，Harry驚訝的發現他確實長得很像Tom的母親，那個可憐的女人，而黑魔王冷硬的聲音穿過霧氣傳來，打斷了他的思緒：「Marius Marvolo Gaunt，小我五屆，自稱個孤兒，就像是憑空出現的一樣在十一歲那年出現在Diagon Alley，在此之前沒有人見過他，他在Hogwarts的表現十分平凡，除卻因為過失傷害而差點被退學，並沒有鬧出什麼太大的動靜。」

「大概在二十年前，他突然帶著自己的追隨者們襲擊麻瓜跟麻瓜種，鬧出了很大的社會案件，魔法部對此束手無策——好像他們真能解決什麼一樣——Lucius說他們有接洽過他，幾乎英國所有的純血都是他的目標，具他的送葬者們所說，死亡主宰是不死的——別那樣看我，Potter。」Voldemort惱怒地瞪著那個無法無天的男孩，他顯然因為Marius跟自己的相似度被娛樂，他該為自己現在與他為同盟的身份慶幸，不然他會為他敢如此譏笑的看著他而挖出他的雙目，但那雙眼睛卻又很快被新的怒火所點燃，啊⋯青少年：「『Potter』？認真的？我還以為——以往你都說『Harry』來著？」

前黑魔王不敢相信自己就這樣幼稚的問題在與救世主爭辯，他惱怒地用指尖敲擊著木頭桌面：「⋯你不也在羅浮宮叫我Voldemort？」

Harry張了張嘴，又閉上了，他猜想他大概想說那是因為在Barty的面前之類的，但男孩顯然因為某種原因又開始生起悶氣來，男人這次決定無視他：「真正能證明他擁有『不死』的能力是在十五年前的萬聖夜，他被你所擊敗的那個夜晚——他應該已經死去了才對。」

似乎是想起了什麼不快的回憶Voldemort煩躁地站了起來在書桌背後走動著，銀色的煙霧在他身後描摹出一棟房子，跟一個年輕的女性，正抱著強褓中的哈利微笑，男孩屏住了呼吸，像是曾面對Mirror of Erised時那樣，渴望地向前想觸摸他母親的臉龐，然而那影子卻很快被倒塌的房屋所取代，Harry這才注意到男人站到了他的身側，居高臨下地看著他：「也是在那一晚，他在你身上留下了『聖傷』——多麼契合的稱呼。」

Voldemort冷哼一聲，像是在取笑那個名字似地，手指從鎖骨向下滑過Harry的胸口，停留在他的左脅，男孩為這觸碰感到一陣從尾椎湧上的戰慄，卻不願意退縮，他這才又想起來了，這一時空下他多了一個新的疤痕，那個位置跟基督受難的傷痕相同，被預言家日報寫作聖傷，這個名字的意義跟男人暗示他是彌賽亞的事實讓他臉紅——但他不明白的是，他額頭上的閃電仍在，而這不該是上一個時空的事情才對嗎？

Slytherin繼承人抽回了手，再度退到銀色的霧靄之後，那些泛著光的煙又變成了Quirrell、蛇怪以及Cedric Diggory的樣貌：「他擁有蛇語、能召喚蛇怪、能附身在物品及他人之上，他幾乎不能算是人類。」

「我還在研究他的永生⋯或者說不死是什麼，死亡主宰似乎總是能夠復活。」這讓人不安的話語隨著煙霧一起消散在空氣中，然而那雙銳利的視線鎖住了他，像是蛇在觀察自己的獵物：「你才更了解他不是嗎？Potter，你正面對抗過他三次。」

「哪一次事發過後我沒有和你討論過他。」Harry抿住了下唇，下意識地又握緊了口袋裡的鏡子，他們都自然而然地略過了嬰兒時期，因為他們都知道那時的他能夠死裡逃生皆是因為Lily Potter的犧牲：「我們都知道，可是，在你我回來後，我們還未有機會談論過他，不是嗎？不然今天的會談又是為了什麼？」

那雙奪目的眼睛闔上了，顯然在這一世的回憶中搜索出那些他曾對抗過現任黑魔王的記憶，Voldemort耐心地等待著，視線挪到男孩額上的閃電時攥緊了拳頭，他知道Potter明白他的意思，而那個聰明的男孩如他所望地開口：「他跟你⋯⋯很不同。如果說你做的每一個舉動都是為了某種目的，Mars更加瘋狂，他⋯⋯充滿仇恨。如果說你希望的是統治，那麼不管Mars向送葬者們聲稱的是什麼，我都覺得他期望的更像是⋯某種毀滅。」

「確實⋯我一直覺得他在利用他的不死，塑造出一種⋯⋯庸俗的信仰。」男人冷淡的視線透過面具，像是在凝視著遠處的某人一樣漫不經心：「他們沒有忠誠、沒有目標，僅僅是一群尋歡作樂的惡徒，既沒有Slytherin隔絕麻瓜玷污魔法的野望，亦無征服世界的企圖，僅僅是一群渴望破壞的小孩子罷了——這也難怪當初追隨我的人當中，格外著迷折磨跟製造混亂的那群人都落入了他的麾下。」

「說得好像現在你的屬下裡沒有瘋子一樣。」Voldemort凝視著那個下意識便習慣反駁他的男孩，露出了似笑非笑的神色：「我還以為你知道，我現在是個政治家了。」

「一個沒有任何魔法部職位的政治家？」

「一個有足夠的能力及影響力，能夠在這段期間提供你需要的保護及教育，並能幫助你一起對抗英國黑魔王的人——聽起來很熟悉不是嗎？雖然不願承認我跟他之間的共通性，但難道你不認為你親愛的Dumbledore也是一名政治家嗎？」他看著Harry揚起的眉毛又皺了起來，突然顯得有些意興闌珊：「說到教育，這幾週你先跟著你教父他們一起訓練，過幾天我們再去另一個地方提升你的實力，在此之前，如果你想在Marius不死的秘密上盡快獲得進展的話，希望你能安份守己，不要老是來打擾我工作。」

「什、等！Voldemort——！」無視於男孩的怒吼，他身下的椅子載著他猛然後退，Harry只能緊緊地抓著扶手避免被椅子甩出去跌個狗吃屎，他看著男人逐漸遠去的身影，直到敞開的書房門從他身側掠過又在他面前闔上，意識到Voldemort顯然又不想跟他繼續談下去讓他大為光火，他仍然沒有得到他想要的答案，但卻明白男人顯然對死亡主宰的認知不比他多——Voldemort沒必要在此撒謊，而他不知道自己該不該對此感到憂慮。

他尚未提到的是，關於Mars，他顯然並不懼怕死亡，他的攻擊總是猛烈又疏於自保，好像他當真不怕自己會被擊敗或死去一樣，然而這種瘋狂遠遠比當初遇到那個蛇臉混帳時更讓他感到不安，他只能希望他們能儘早找到黑魔王不死的秘密。


	6. Chapter 6

當Voldemort看到Lily Evans的時候，他心裡便明白自己找到了長年不懈搜查的線索——關於他來自未來的贊助人肯定與眼前的少女有關。

他曾想過Evans可能只是個無關的姓氏，男人選擇它做為掩護，但當他看到幾十年前起再沒見過的美麗綠眼睛，幾乎可以肯定兩人之間有血緣關係。

他慶幸自己說服Slughorn讓Lily Evans前來Beauxbatons交換，他能在女孩身上看見那在悠遠記憶裡逐漸褪色的身影——他們對於正義之事的堅持，固執的神色以及對於弱者的憐憫，男人肯定受自己母親影響得十分深刻，Voldemort如此猜測。

Lily Evans很聰穎，以一個麻瓜出生的女孩來說，她既不遜於其他巫師家庭的孩子，更擁有大眾喜愛的性格品質——友善、認真、直率、自信但不傲慢，女孩很快便在新學校交到了朋友，儘管她的外語並不流暢，但她大方的態度博得了不少人的好感。

男人忍不住在想，他的贊助人與她的關係如何，是否親密無間，像是其他家庭一樣；他也想知道她是在何時逝去，Harris當時曾說過他的父母是因黑巫師而死，而考量到他的年紀，他跟父母共度的時間顯然並不是很長。

他也派人調查過了Lily Evans交好的異性，儘管她的丈夫可能不是在在學期間認識的，但有何不可？當知道Potter家的小毛孩一直努力不懈地追求她的時候，他在驚訝的同時也產生一絲瞭然，確實對方那頭亂髮看起來十分的……Potter。

隨著報告一併附上的影像更讓他確信了自己的臆測，那張臉跟Hendrik如此相像，他幾乎要將他們錯認為同一人。他難以掩飾自己內心的激動，以至於被同事投注好奇的目光並詢問他顯而易見的喜悅源自於何處，但他無法克制自己對於即將再見到Hendrik的想法而感到振奮，梅林知道他等待此刻已有多久。

Harris曾在情急之下說了1996年，但誰知道那究竟是不是真實的約定，他才不會傻傻的等到1996，他可從不是一個會坐以待斃的人。

他做過很多研究，又盡力記下所有他們之間的每一條線索，推測男孩大約會降生於1980年前後，但隨著時間逐漸接近，他卻開始懷揣起一種不安，關於操弄時間與命運之事，又有誰能說得準？若那之後又發生了什麼意外，讓Hendrik無法降生於世，他豈不是再也不能見到那個注定屬於他所有的存在？

Voldemort絕不允許。

當他微笑地稱讚Lily Evans施咒的技術，看著她禮貌大方地接受他的讚美，並在那雙綠眼睛裡看見了好奇與好感，他立即確信自己可以在不遠的未來掌握住少女的友誼。

除了他曾經的贊助人跟Dumbledore，誰不被自己的才華與皮囊所騙？而Lily Evans雖是那個Hendrik的母親，此刻也僅是一個未經世事的小女孩罷了。

他會確保她跟Potter的往來，也不會忘了要小心留意英國那邊的動向，「戰神」的名聲雖未擴散到法國巫師界之中，卻已在耳語中被提及，Voldemort知道他將會成為他與Hendrik的敵人——考慮到他的目標，以及他『未來的合作對象』那過於強烈到有些討人厭的道德觀，正崛起於英國並散播恐懼的黑魔王顯然不會是他的盟友。

他看著Lily Evans為了他人血統論的問題而爭辯的樣子，那頭美麗的紅髮因為激動飛揚在空氣之中，像是熊熊燃燒的火焰，讓Voldemort忍不住在心底沉吟了聲——這個女孩肯定會在日後回英國時給自己惹上不少的麻煩，他已經可以預見那樣的景象。

啊，典型又麻煩的Gryffindor。

但令Voldemort難以置信的是，他感到自己竟有些懷念，他幾乎是貪婪地看著那綠色眼睛燃燒起來的樣子，渴望著與他的贊助人重逢的感受近乎讓他產生疼痛。

* * *

Harry在敲門聲中睜開眼，意識到窗簾已經被家庭小精靈拉開，跟英國截然不同的明媚陽光灑落室內，驅散了他心底的憂慮。

男孩從柔軟的床鋪中爬起來，儘管仍有貪睡的慾望，但他知道Regulus是一個一絲不拘的人，他可不會讓他有懈怠的機會——那不緊不慢的敲門手法難道還不能說明些什麼嗎？

Harry換下睡衣，套上短袖襯衫，隨意扒拉了一下那頭亂髮，打開門對他的老師露出禮貌的笑容，下一秒就被兩個蹦出的身影嚇了一大跳：「驚喜！」

一個快速卻有力的擁抱撞得他後退一步，熟悉的蓬亂捲髮在他鼻尖下掃過，同一時間一隻拳頭在自己肩膀上輕輕搥了下，帶著雀斑的笑臉綻放，Harry能在那雙藍眼睛中瞧見一縷緊張跟興奮：「哇！伙計！你住得房間可比我們好太多啦！」「Ron！Harry是來提升自己的，又不是像我們是來度假的。」

「…你們怎麼會？」男孩有些茫然地看著他最好的兩個朋友，以及在他們背後露出笑容的Regulus，他承認能夠見到數度跟他出生入死的夥伴讓他十分開心，但他不明白亦很驚訝他們為何會出現在這裡，Voldemort不可能會允許—--

「Sirius邀請我們來的。」Hermione露出了大大的笑容，Harry能從她臉上的紅暈看出她的激動，不出所料的，連珠炮似的話語從女孩嘴裡吐出：「你知道這是多麼難得的機會嗎？能夠進到Walpurgis的總部！光是想到我們能在這裡學到的知識跟歷史——」「Mione！停！我們還沒吃早餐呢！」

黑髮男孩能看見褐髮女孩下彎的嘴，但顯然是意識到自己的失態，她輕咳了一聲服從了紅髮男孩的提議，跟著Regulus的腳步往餐廳走去，黑髮男人一邊側過頭去向綠眼睛的男孩解釋道：「Sirius說生日就是要熱鬧的過，我很遺憾我們至今還未有機會幫你辦一場社交舞會，情況一直不明朗，希望等到你十七歲那一年，一切都能改善。」

Harry能看從眼角餘光看見一旁的Ron正用一種帶有嫌惡的神色，用唇形無聲說著什麼，他不用細看也猜得出大概，多半是類似「社交舞會？真的嗎！」「你在跟我開玩笑！」等等，這讓他耳朵一熱，趕緊用僵硬的語氣澄清到：「我覺得現在這樣就很好了，舞會什麼的太鋪張了。」

「你不能總是躲避這些事情，考慮到你已經有的政治地位跟聲量，還有你將在社會中所處的位置，你遲早會需要更多的夥伴，而社交舞會這種正式場合是認識有權勢的人最恰當的環境。」男孩能看見那對黑色的眉毛皺了起來，顯然他的情緒又寫在臉上被Regulus給注意到了，那對灰色的眼睛現在鎖在他身上，堅定的語氣中透露出一絲嚴厲：「別，我知道你在想什麼，這不是什麼像Slytherin不像Gryffindor的問題，要知道即便是Dumbledore也不會從舞會上逃脫，儘管他總是言行古怪——考量到他已經有的影響力跟他早期建立的功績，這是能被容忍的——很多Gryffindor也明白出現在這些場合的重要性，你不能像Sirius那樣不負責任。」

三個小孩聰明地不就Black兄弟兩人之間的矛盾多做回應，各種慘痛經歷教會他們不要參和進別人的陳年舊怨之中，但黑髮男孩仍試著做最後一絲努力：「可我自己的舞會，這難道不會太——太 _Malfoy_ 了嗎？我不希望給人驕傲的印象。我被誣陷進三巫鬥法大賽的時候，輿論對我已經有足夠多不友善的評價了。」

「如果是我們幫你舉辦的話就不會。」年輕的Black臉色柔和了下來，顯然憶起了那些Potter Stinks的徽章，當年他可也對此氣得不輕，讓他對未來的Malfoy繼承人沒有太多的好感：「自己舉辦的舞會有很多優勢，我們可以篩選出席的人、製造對我們有利的狀況、把情況控制在我們選定的場域裡，諸如此類的條件會比前往其他人舉辦的聚會容易許多，是很好的練習機會。」

注意到他的臉色沒有為此改變，Regulus決定換一個方向下手：「Harry，這也是個能幫助你身邊的人的機會——像是Hermione——我不是在說妳的家族背景有什麼問題，可是身為麻瓜的後代，妳注定缺少這樣的資源去結識巫師世界裡的其他人。但考慮到Harry跟妳的交情，只要是我們舉辦的所有相關聚會，妳都可以得到這樣的機遇，我相信妳在Slughorn的聚會裡已經體認到相關的好處了？」

褐髮少女跟黑髮男孩交換了一個緊張的視線，他們都知道Ron對於沒被邀請進Slug Club耿耿於懷，這讓她在回答的時候有些猶豫，聲音顯得含糊不清：「也還好吧…就是認識了一些學者跟研究者……」

好在這個話題在抵達餐廳時結束了，Harry看見Hermione暗自鬆了一口氣的神色，而紅髮男孩原本有些鬱悶的臉色也在得知了Harry每日的課外作業量後轉變為同情，他說出「這可是 **暑假** 耶！」時的神色簡直跟當日的Sirius同仇敵愾。

「Ron！是我們太懈怠了！」作為回應，女孩說出這句話的責備神情則跟男孩對面的男人如出一徹，這景象讓Harry忍不住笑出聲來，對此感到十分不可思議，他在原本的時間裡曾聽Sirius說過Regulus相信他父母灌輸的「Black式榮耀」，而他很難想像在畫像中咆哮的Black夫人，知道她的兒子跟一個麻瓜血統的女巫關係融洽會有什麼樣的反應。

而這一切的分歧顯然跟當年的Tom Riddle對血統問題的態度改變有關。

想到那個男人，Harry的眼睛掃過空著的主座，從他到達法國後就沒見過Voldemort出現在餐廳裡，前幾天被送出書房的事情仍然讓他有些惱怒，Harry忍不住用力地切開了他盤子裡的培根，招來了Regulus責備的眼神，好在他的朋友們關於Percy的激烈爭辯很快地分散了他的注意力。

「Mione，別再為Percy說話了，他就是個混帳。」Ron放下了他的餐具，雙手環抱在胸前板著臉：「他去年仍然沒有回家過聖誕節，也沒有回來過爸媽的生日，顯然他依舊認為自己的家人沒有他的仕途重要。」

「我沒有說他這樣做是對的，Ron！只是…我能夠明白他對於Dumbledore跟Walpurgis的憤怒，這感受情有可原！」Hermione既受傷又惱怒，煩躁地肢解著她盤子裡的太陽蛋，金黃色的蛋液四處流淌，好像這一頓美味的早餐得罪了他們三個似的。

「難道你希望Harry被帶到神秘事務司後一去不回嗎？Bartemius Crouch Jr.不都是為了保護Harry才犯的法？如果不是他偽裝成他的父親，我們可能直到那個人把Harry的指頭寄來我們才會知道他遭遇到了什麼。」意識到Ron開始有些咄咄逼人，而女孩的眼睛也閃爍起水光，黑髮男孩趕緊扯了扯自家夥伴的袖子，出聲介入道：「Percy又怎麼了？」

「Percy原本打算寫信來向媽炫耀他成為Unspeakable的事情，結果他剛好看到預言家日報報導Voldemort公開表示支持你並決定跟Dumbledore聯手的言論，這下好啦，他在信裡面罵爸爸持續參與『罔顧法律的非法地下組織』是危害巫師社會安全的亂源，還強調如果家裡有人不幸因為跟『活下來的男孩』有掛勾導致被審判，他絕對會 **秉公處理** 。」紅髮男孩滿是雀斑的臉上佈滿紅暈，顯然因為氣憤跟羞恥而情緒激動，沒想到Harry還沒開口，原本一直在旁邊沈默進食的Black接了下去：「你哥哥不過也就是一般的盲目大眾罷了，問題出在Cornelius Fudge，我們的魔法部部長就是一個自欺欺人的懦夫。去年的Hogwarts入侵事件如此明目張膽，他仍然讓所有報社堅稱這是Dumbledore的一場自導自演——我完全不懷疑今年他會想方設法去換掉校長的人選。」

Regulus嘲諷地抿了一口紅茶，把原本正在閱讀的法國《滴水嘴石獸之吼報》(Le Cri de la Gargouille)折好擱在旁邊的托盤上：「這蠢材讓全英國巫師的臉都丟到國外去了。」

三人探頭看了看頭版，Dumbledore跟Fudge的照片橫居畫面的兩端，斗大的標題用法文寫著《那個人的歸來？誰在說謊》，Harry毫不懷疑全英國的巫師、女巫都會因為自家的政治醜聞被法國主要報紙大肆報導，而感到一種發自內心的羞憤。

早餐結束後，Hermione興奮地扯著Harry就要往公用書房奔去，Ron沈吟著希望能去遊戲室或是周邊的街區晃晃，他們可是一抵達巴黎後就直奔到Walpurgis的總部，甚至沒有休息幾個小時，而閱讀可不是他的首選。

「這可是 **暑假** ，Mione！休息跟努力一樣重要。」就在Ron大聲聲明第三次的時候，Harry把視線轉向他的私人家教，期望Regulus能通融一日，黑髮青年先是輕哼了幾聲，最後妥協到：「好吧，今天就不做日課了。」

但正當兩個男孩喜笑顏開的時候，他卻又補上一句：「可你們行李得打包好，明天一早我們就要轉移去另一個地方，到時候新的課程可不是由我規劃的。」

那雙灰色的眼睛轉向Harry，露出了一種複雜的神色：「⋯我的主人可不喜歡懶惰的學生。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是很多配角的一章！  
> 寫正劇的時候日常懷疑自己不會寫文⋯這篇文的進展就是如此之慢⋯  
> 啊⋯至少靠回憶殺寫到了一點前(?)Tom的心路歷程，之後應該也會慢慢提到前(?)Tom到底給現在的V挖了些什麼樣的坑去跳(笑)  
> 只是下次更新不知道又是什麼時候了⋯(緩緩下沉)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry天還沒亮便醒來了，Voldermort將負責他明日的指導這件事情佔據了他的大腦——「總算能逮住那條滑溜的大蛇」這一念頭讓他咬牙切齒睡得甚不安穩。

他提起了自己的行李箱，以及Hedwig的籠子——他的姑娘早已飛來法國，有時候一想到貓頭鷹能跨越海峽還是讓男孩感到有些不可思議——到會客廳去跟其他人會合，Hermione不出所料地正捧著一本書深陷在沙發當中，鼻尖都要埋到紙頁裡去，Harry把自己的行李堆到女孩的行李箱旁邊，在她隔壁的位置落座，坐墊彈跳的響動也無法把褐髮女孩的注意力從文字中奪走。

他伸長小腿，讓自己的背部深陷到沙發的包圍之中，仰著頭欣賞起天花板上的浮雕，他以前沒在這樣華麗的地方留宿過，即便已經住了好些時日，卻仍會為這奢靡的裝潢感到嘖嘖稱奇，但他也已經能夠在這樣的環境裡放鬆下來，男孩不得不感嘆人類的適應力。

匆促的腳步聲由遠而近，那頭醒目的紅髮探進客廳，身後拖著陳舊的行李箱胡亂堆到其他箱子旁，Ron帶著一臉倦容坐到Harry身旁，在道早的同時打了一個大大的哈欠：「這裡的床也太好睡了，我差點就要睡過頭了。」

「在有這麼多稀有文獻的地方我不敢相信你竟然把時間浪費在睡眠上！」Hermione下意識地抬頭露出恨鐵不成鋼的眼神，接著像是才發現Harry坐在一旁似地趕忙補充道：「早安，Harry，我實在是太興奮了，五點就起來到書房選書了，這本《符咒解密大全》真的是非常迷人，它裡面講述了一些我之前從不知道的——」「我比較想知道我們離開前是否能先吃些早餐，還有關於之後的安排，你有聽說些什麼嗎？」藍色眼睛期盼地看向黑髮男孩，一旁的女孩雖然有些不滿被打斷，卻也投以好奇的眼神。

Harry想起書房裡的那場談話，咬了咬舌頭控制自己上升的怒意，搖頭表示：「我也沒有聽說更多詳細的。」

Ron跟Hermione交換了一個驚訝的眼神，猶豫了一會兒，紅髮男孩還是忍不住詢問：「可⋯那不是⋯⋯Tom嗎？你幾乎每晚都要跟他聯繫的？」

「很顯然現在有人不這麼認為。」黑髮男孩無法控制自己語氣裡的尖刻，他不想要表現得像一個在生悶氣的孩子， **但是那個混帳真的** ——是個人都能夠看出Voldemort對自己態度上的差異，他就沒有想過應該要掩飾一下嗎？

他揉亂了自己的頭髮，自己又該以什麼樣的立場去質疑前黑魔王的態度？他思考了非常久，Tom Riddle會對年幼的自己好，極有可能是因為「過去」發生的那些改變，而現在擁有兩份記憶的Voldemort，明白了這⋯ **一切** 都是他「自己」設的局，不干他Harry 倒霉救世主 Potter一點屁事——因此對他態度轉變也是理所當然的一件事情，他不明白自己為何要感到挫敗。

就算那個黑巫師已經不再有那張蛇臉，包藏在其中的仍舊是那個陰險、自我中心、利己主義的老頑固；就算他們成為了「合作關係」也無法改變男人 **缺乏合群意識** 以及是個 **傲慢自負的渾球** 的事實——

「Harry、Harry！伙計！放過你的牙齒吧！」Ron跟Hermione一人一邊捉住了他的肩膀搖晃，把他從自己的思緒中拖了出來，男孩深吸了一口氣，運用Regulus教導他的方式開始清空自己的情緒跟大腦，這很難，但年輕的Black是一個好老師，他這一時空的Occlumency可比Snape教導自己時要好得多了。

正當他咕噥著解釋自己沒有事的時候，Regulus跟Voldemort一起走進了會客廳，那兩個人的步伐十分輕，Gryffindor的三人因為沒注意到他們的逼近而嚇了一大跳。

男孩注意到對方臉上仍然帶著那張銀色的面具，男人沒有費心思跟身後的青年交談，他快步走到三人面前停下，紅髮男孩跟褐髮女孩蹭地站在沙發前，尤其Hermione更是下意識緊張地把書藏在身後，像是深怕自己手上的寶物會被要回去一樣，只有Harry直到對方站定，才慢吞吞地皺著眉從沙發上站起來，Voldemort卻完全無視男孩逕自跟他的好友們點頭致意：「Ron，Hermione，歡迎來到我的宅邸。」

「感謝你邀請我們來⋯Voldemort先生。」也許是因為那個面具、又或著是知曉了男人的身份，他們明顯躊躇於使用Tom來稱呼對方。

相較於有些畏縮的兩人，Harry的眉毛都快揚到劉海裡去了，他看著男人臉上親切的笑容，肚子裡騰地升起了一把無處宣洩的火，只能瞇起眼睛握緊拳頭，希望能靠目光燒穿那張仍在喋喋不休、虛偽至極的臉：「我們接下來要去的地方要使用Apparition到達指定地點——你們都經歷過隨從顯形了嗎？」

除了Harry之外，兩個Gryffindor不安又期待地搖了搖頭，Voldemort像是早就料到會如此，伸手讓正在指示家庭小精靈搬運行李的Regulus過來：「你負責跟他們兩個指導一下，我先帶Potter過去。」

說罷黑髮男人這才將視線挪到男孩身上，伸出自己的一隻胳膊，微微揚起一邊銀色的眉毛，Harry敢保證自己從那之中看出了輕視的意圖。作為回敬，他用能捏出淤痕的力道死死抓住對方的上臂，滿意地注意到金屬面具上微微皺起的眉頭，下一秒那種擠過細長水管的噁心感猛地包圍他，讓他在結束落地的時候必須咬緊下唇才能忍住嘔吐的慾望。

「仍然不習慣？」Voldemort沒有馬上推開他，而是站在一旁靜靜地等著男孩驅散暈眩的感覺，那雙綠眼睛剮了他一眼，男人這才慢條斯理地向下看著仍緊抓著他的手指，Harry像是觸電一樣抽回了手，迴避那帶著笑意的討厭視線。

眼前的景象捕獲住了那雙碧綠，驅散了他腦中原有的不悅，在綠意盎然的森林包圍中，一棟小巧的城堡矗立在湖泊邊緣——說是小巧也是以Hogwarts作為比較對象，那仍然比Harry見過的豪宅都還要寬敞。古堡的頂端座落著幾頂尖塔，在明媚的夏日陽光下閃爍著靜謐的光輝，但他並不是因為它的美麗而吃驚，而是眼前這座城堡儘管不全然相像，但在男孩眼中就像是一座迷你版的Hogwarts。

「快跟上，Potter。」Voldemort早已向前走了一段距離，注意到他的落後不耐煩地回頭催促，Harry心底的火再次竄了起來，他幾步快走到了男人身旁，嘶聲質問：「你稱呼我的朋友為『Hermione』跟『Ron』，卻仍然叫我『Potter』？ 」

「⋯我以為我們討論過這個問題了，顯然你的記憶力有待加強。」

男孩忍住了想一腳踩住對方飄逸在身後的長袍的想法，知道這樣幼稚的舉動多半沒有效果，只是在給自己製造更多被嘲諷的機會，何況他尚未摸清自己為什麼會對稱呼的改變如此生氣，只好轉而問到：「⋯這裡是哪？」

「你不會以為我在法國只有巴黎那處產業吧？這是我的另一處住所，沒有其他人知道，我是這裡唯一的守密人。」

Harry的腳步頓了頓，看著眼前聳立的大門自動敞開迎接它的主人，就連裡面的長廊、掛毯跟大廳擺設，也都十分神似於他的學校，差別只在其規模，像是大廳裡僅有一張長桌，是一個堪能容納十幾人的座位，而非好幾百人的空間。

這跟騎士團總部那華麗的氛圍不同，石質的牆壁古老而樸實，他感受著這種相似又陌生的感覺，跟著男人走到大廳後頭的其中一座樓梯，爬上尖塔，直到停在一個房門口，Voldemort冷淡地指向門內：「這是你跟Weasley的房間，Granger的在隔壁。」

Harry進到門內，發現那就像是他在Gryffindor的寢室一樣，那種回到家的感覺猛地獲住了他的心臟，讓他不自覺地走進室內，接受紅色家飾們的簇擁。

原先縈繞不散的焦慮跟憤怒被熟悉帶來的安穩所取代，但他再次感受到了那種在心底一角騷動著的違和感，跟他當初入住巴黎騎士團本部的房間時一樣的感受，但比當時更加強烈，他企圖捕捉那些從腦海一角溜過的思緒。他曾想過Voldemort把Hogwarts當作唯一的家，這間城堡⋯他能夠理解，但他以為黑魔王只會想重現有關Slytherin的一切，還是這是一種他從不能夠理解的完美主義？

「把你身上那身衣服換掉後，跟Regulus下樓，今天我們要進森林裡。」

「去森林裡做什麼？」這裏總不可能也複製一個禁忌森林吧？男孩轉過頭去，注意到門邊的男人不知何時取下了臉上的面具，那張屬於Tom的臉上面無表情，深色的眼眸裡卻閃過幾種情緒，最終在眼底殘留一種讓人看不透的笑意：「迎接你第一次的狩獵活動。」

* * *

Ron、Hermione以及Regulus只比他們晚了些許抵達這座城堡，不只有Harry覺得這裡像是Hogwarts的翻版，他的好友們顯然也都著迷於這座小型古堡的氛圍，就連Regulus都露出了驚訝與懷念的神色。

但男孩嚴厲的導師並沒有給三人鬆懈的時間，家庭小精靈Puce碰地出現，向四人恭敬地鞠躬：「尊貴的Black少爺，這是Kreacher交給Puce的衣服，Granger小姐的服裝Puce已經放在她的房內。」

矮小的生物在黑髮青年的示意下，將衣物放置在床上後鞠躬離開，Regulus拿起其中一套服裝嘆息著：「我很抱歉你們必須穿著我們家的舊衣服，但我實在來不及趕到Place Cachée去訂製幾套新的獵裝——我的主人並不喜歡等待。」

「這是我年輕時候的獵裝，雖然款式有些舊了，但作為第一次狩獵來說應該足夠了。」Regulus拿著衣服在Harry的身上比劃著，捨棄了外套並把襯衫變形成短袖的款式，這才勉為其難地將它遞了過去：「我的身形跟你比較合，至於Ron，就請你穿Sirius的舊衣服吧。」

男孩們驚訝地接過明顯使用上好質料製作的服飾——Regulus的舊獵裝是褐綠色的，Sirius的則是典型的英國紅——這讓原本只打算從行李箱底部隨意翻出牛仔褲以及棉T的兩人面面相覷，交換了一個鬼臉。

好在男人正嫌棄地看著他哥哥鮮豔的外衣，沒有注意到兩人失禮的舉動，年輕的Black嘀咕著：「好在天氣熱，不然紅髮搭配紅色的外套簡直是場時尚災難。」聽到這話的Ron差點沒被自己的口水給嗆出聲來。

「我⋯我不確定我是否應該參加，我不能說我支持狩獵的活動。」在一旁沈默良久的Hermione，掙扎了好一會兒才在回房試衣前鼓起勇氣，那對濃密的眉毛在坦然說出自己的憂慮時糾結在一起，顯然正在她的道德準則跟學習熱忱中掙扎。

「妳可以不參與真正的狩獵活動，但妳至少可以參加事前的射擊訓練，在訓練的時候我們不會使用真正的動物，而是魔法補具，不會傷害到任何生物。」Regulus沈吟了後轉而向女孩建議，並沒有因為她的態度感到吃驚，Harry想起他曾跟對方說過Hermione的S.P.E.W.事蹟：「這是一個很難得的機會，完全不參與實在是太可惜了。」

褐髮女孩明顯鬆了一口氣，她回房接收了Walburga的黑色獵裝，並自行修改成短袖，三人迅速換上後在Regulus的催促下到後門集合，期間黑髮青年仍盡職地在路上解釋：「傳統的狩獵季是秋天，雖然夏季狩獵比較很少見，但也有人會在夏日獵捕鳥類或野豬。」

Voldemort站在後花園前的草坪處等待著——Harry看著那充滿法式風情的樹籬花園，覺得這大概是這座古堡裡最不像Hogwarts的地方，但這場景同樣讓他想起了四年級時三巫鬥法大賽最後的考驗，忍不住懷疑這是否是前黑魔王企圖噁心他的惡趣味——相較於穿著短袖的他們，身形高挑的男人倒是穿著整套傳統的秋季獵裝，彷彿感覺不到夏季的炎熱一樣，深沈的墨綠色套裝讓他像一個來自禁林中的影子，跟明媚的法國早晨十分不相稱。

「你們對狩獵活動有多少了解？」他甚至沒有耐心等他們觀察周圍，也沒等到Regulus完全退到後方便開始了他所謂的「課程」，劈頭而來的詢問讓三個孩子彼此交換了視線，接著異口同聲地回答道：

「貴族的休閒。」

「純血的傳統。」

「殘忍的活動。」

Harry跟Ron彼此對望了一眼，顯然有些驚訝這個活動在兩個世界都被舉行，一旁的Hermione則是勇敢地提頭挺胸，顯然已經準備好隨時接受辯論，Voldemort對此只是微微挑起了一邊的眉毛，點了點頭：「不錯，狩獵活動最早是從麻瓜貴族那邊開始的，後來巫師也藉此演變出自己的狩獵文化，並大多只在純血家族中被舉行。至於Granger小姐⋯妳可以自行選擇參加訓練或者回圖書館，但我想妳很清楚——真正能做出變革的人，只存在於敢於扣下板機的人之中。」

Voldermort微微抬起手，Puce跟一個年老卻充滿威嚴的家庭小精靈隨著輕微的聲響出現，手上托著一些盒子，Puce向前鞠躬把盒子推向Hermione，尖聲說道：「尊貴的女士先請！」

女孩輕咬了咬下唇，對家庭小精靈露出一個緊張又複雜的笑容，她打開了最上面的盒子，掏出了裡面的白樺木獵槍，槍柄鑲銀的部分雕著一隻匈牙利角尾龍，Harry猜測那大概也是Black夫人曾使用過的獵槍，那看起來就是十分名貴的東西。

黑色盒子消失後，Puce接著轉過身讓Ron打開第二個盒子，男孩拿出一把山毛櫸木獵槍，這次槍柄上雕銀的部分則是一隻狼，看起來可能是他教父的槍。

最後家庭小精靈轉到Harry面前，恭敬地遞出最底下的暗紅色盒子：「Harry少爺請！」

男孩的手指有些困惑的停在箱子邊緣，相較於之前的兩個舊皮箱，這一只閃爍著低調的光澤，看起來不像是一件舊物，箱子內部黑色的天鵝絨墊上嵌入一把黑管獵槍，黑胡桃木上的金屬鍍上了金色，雕成了金探子的本體，木質槍托上繪製的翅膀纖細美麗——光是第一眼Harry就喜歡上了面前的這把武器。

跟先前兩柄不同，這一柄明顯沒有使用過的痕跡，木紋表面完整，看起來就像是新的一樣，整體的造型也不像是Regulus的風格。Harry小心翼翼地把槍托起，跟他兩位朋友一樣，在手中把玩，眼尖地在槍托底部注意到了小小的金色字母縮寫。

H.P.

意識到這是一個禮物，男孩綠色的眼睛馬上轉回了Voldermort的身上，但男人正專注於剛從年邁的家庭小精靈那取出來的獵槍上，顯然沒有要向他多做解釋的意願，這讓Harry愣了愣，轉而猜想這說不定是來自他教父的禮物——等到課程結束，他回頭會再找人問個清楚。

「跟麻瓜們使用的武器不同，巫師們使用的魔法獵槍是一種魔力載具，使用了秘銀作為部分零件，確保它能擊發魔法而非子彈出去。儘管我們保留了槍枝的造型，卻不用像麻瓜一樣費事地舉著槍瞄準——我們瞄準的準星仍然是我們的魔杖。」骨白色的魔杖輕觸上了黑胡桃木柄上的銀色蛇身，那隻動物在接觸到杖尖的瞬間活起來吐露蛇信，整把槍隨著魔法的牽引飄離了男人的手心，直立懸浮在他身側：「主導魔力指向的仍然是我們的魔杖，只是輸出的出口改為槍管，這保留了巫師們使用魔杖施咒的靈動性——我們不是麻瓜，魔法給了我們更多的選擇。而藉由學習如何配合魔杖一起進行狩獵活動能提升你們的決鬥技巧，在擊發子彈的過程中也能夠訓練施放魔力的控制力及精準度，是一項非常有益於提升施法技巧的活動。」

褐髮女孩像是平常在課堂中提問一樣，下意識地舉起手臂，當Voldemort向她微微點頭示意後，疑問便如傾瀉的雨水一般從她的口中流出：「我的疑問是，使用魔法獵槍射擊的過程中是如何同時做到施放咒語的？我從沒聽過有巫師可以同時施放兩個咒語。而它又是如何計算子彈的數量？」

「你是如何做到騎掃帚的同時施放魔法的？魔法獵槍除卻擊發以外的狀態不同於施咒，而是更接近於騎乘掃帚，那是我們的意念在連繫槍上的魔法，使魔法造物懸浮對巫師來說更趨近於本能，這也是因為這些魔法器具正是以這種訴求被製造出來的。而關於擊發，事實上你也無法做到施咒的同時讓獵槍擊發，與魔杖的配合使用是間歇性的。」男人停頓了一會兒，讓Hermione以及其他兩個男孩有消化的時間，Voldemort接著說下去：「不要被既有的經驗影響了判斷，我說了魔法獵槍擊發出去的是魔法而非子彈，我何時說過它的威力跟形式會是固定的？它跟魔杖相同，擊出的魔力會受到你的意念影響，威力可大可小，可以是一發——」

蒼白的指節隨意輕彈，男人身邊的槍管眨眼之間下壓並向著紫杉木魔杖指向的地方擊出小巧的光團，那銀色的光芒在空氣中劃過白色的殘影，在旁邊的樹幹上留下一個焦黑的孔洞，而男人的手腕接著甩出一個小弧度，幾十顆光團攔腰打斷了那棵無辜的樹木，驚走了幾隻飛鳥：「——也可以是數發。這代表輸出的數量受你自身的力量、控制力以及策略影響，固定量化的數字將限制你的靈活性，不要讓知識跟經驗反過來限制了事物的可能性。」

三雙晶亮的眼睛充滿了躍躍欲試的情緒，Voldemort揚了揚一邊的眉毛，示意他們連繫上手上的武器，金探子在Harry的冬青木魔杖觸碰下煽動翅膀，他的槍枝像隻躁動的鳥兒一樣起起伏伏，他很難解釋這種感覺，但確實如同男人所說的那樣，這感覺就像是他在飛行時跟他的火閃電之間擁有的那種無以名狀的牽繫。

相較於黑髮男孩這邊的順利，Hermione那邊卻出了狀況，那頭匈牙利角尾龍拒絕服從於女孩的指示，不斷地低聲咆哮著在她手中顫動，甚至作勢要咬她的手指，Regulus眼明手快地搶過了那把兇惡的武器，懊惱地看著牠順服在自己的手裡：「我很抱歉，我沒意識到我母親可能在她的獵槍上施了詛咒，我恐怕它不會願意讓妳使用它。」

女孩露出了一種受傷又氣惱的表情，顯然意識到了Black夫人極有可能拒絕讓非純血的巫師使用她曾經的所有物，正當Harry思考該如何安慰他的朋友，一旁的Ron把手中的槍遞到了Hermione的手裡：「我跟妳交換吧，也許它比較喜歡男孩也說不定。」

褐色的眼睛在那個玩笑裡柔軟了下來，閃爍著喜愛的光輝，銀色的狼驕傲地在女巫的手中擺動尾巴，顯然不介意讓Hermione使用，而原先那頭在女孩手裡發著脾氣的匈牙利角尾龍也勉為其難地接受了紅髮男孩的指揮，Harry只好在一旁假裝自己正忙於集中精神讓他的槍懸浮，選擇不要湊到自己氣氛正好的朋友們身邊去。

在確認三人的槍都準備好後，三個靶心出現在了三十米遠處的草坪上，隨著零零落落的第一聲槍響，他們的狩獵特訓正式展開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不應該再龜毛下去了，我修這章修了好幾個月了都不是特別滿意，但故事應該繼續下去了……  
> 謝謝在這段時間仍然在鼓勵我的大家，我並沒有忘了這篇文orz  
> 只是人物跟設定一多就會小小失控…


End file.
